Apa Kau Tahu?
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: "Kenapa, Naru?" "Ini taruhanku yang terakhir." Menjalani hidup seperti ini bukan keinginannya, tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihannya.. "Kuharap kau bisa tinggal." (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Entah apa yang aku pikirin waktu buat cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat drama.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chara : Naruto (2****5**** tahun), Sasuke (2****7**** tahun), Itachi (32 tahun)**

**Tokoh lainnya bakal dikenalin pas muncul nanti.**

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku sudah berjanji akan berjuang sampai tahun depan."

Air mata membanjiri pipi Kushina. Dia belum ingin melepaskan putra tercintanya. Sekarang putranya itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan harus pergi meninggalkannya, Kushina belum siap.

Minato merangkul bahu sang istri dan mengelusnya pelan. Seakan ingin meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan anak mereka akan bahagia dengan hidup barunya.

"Ibu, berhentilah menangis. Aku akan menjaga diri dan di sana pun aku tidak akan sendirian. Gaara pun berjanji akan menjenguk sesekali. Jika Ibu rindu, aku akan pulang kapan saja."

Kushina memeluk putranya sekali lagi sebelum melepasnya pergi. Minato pun memberikan pelukan singkat kepada Naruto dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum memasuki mobil yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya untuk membawanya ke rumah baru yang akan ditinggalinya selama setidaknya setahun kedepan.

"Aku pergi, Ibu, Ayah."

Semua berawal dari kunjungan Fugaku Uchiha beberapa minggu yang lalu. Naruto yang membukakan pintu saat itu karena dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu depan. Naruto yang sehari-harinya memang memakai kimono terlihat sangat manis di mata sang Uchiha saat itu.

"Maaf mengganggu di saat libur seperti ini, tapi ada yang ingin saya sampaikan," mulainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Fugaku. Anda sendiri sampai datang kemari pasti ada hal yang penting." Kedua keluarga memang mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya sekedar rekan bisnis, tidak lebih.

"Nyonya Kushina, apa Anda ingat dengan janji kakek buyut kita mengenai keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki? Saya datang mengenai hal itu."

Kushina mencoba mencerna maksud sang Uchiha dan setelah mengingat apa yang dimaksud dia menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Saya mengerti apa yang Anda maksudkan, Tuan Fugaku. Tapi maaf, saya menolaknya."

"Tidak bisakah kita mendiskusikannya dulu? Kedua putraku adalah pria yang baik dan juga perkerja keras. Mereka pasti dapat membahagiakan Naruto." Fugaku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak. Bukan saya tidak percaya. Saya tahu kedua putra Anda adalah pria yang dapat diandalkan, tapi saya memiliki alasan lain yang tidak dapat saya sampaikan. Ditambah lagi perjanjian itu hanyalah keegoisan mereka saja. Saya tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupan anak saya hanya karena permintaan bodoh dari orang yang sudah mati. "

"Apakah benar-benar tidak dapat dipertimbangkan? Saya berharap agar…"

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto memotong. Sejak namanya muncul dalam perbincangan dia sudah tidak dapat menahan ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari kedua orang yang sedang berdebat ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan? Dan kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? Ibu, ada apa ini?"

Kushina menatap mata anaknya bersalah. "Naru sayang, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan karena seperti Ibu bilang tadi semua itu hanya permintaan bodoh dari kakek buyutmu."

"Tapi Bu, aku ingin tahu." Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan kekukuhan hati. Kushina yang sangat mengenal kekeraskepalaan anaknya satu-satunya itu hanya menghela napas.

"Buyut Uzumaki dan Uchiha adalah sahabat dulunya. Mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain seperti saudara sendiri. Untuk menjaga hubungan itu mereka berjanji akan mempersatukan keluarga mereka nantinya dalam ikatan pernikahan. Untuk tujuan itu mereka menceritakan hal ini kepada keturunannya. Bahkan saat kakek pindah ke Suna pun cerita ini terus disampaikan ke generasi setelahnya. Walaupun tidak akan bisa tercapai sesegera mungkin mereka berjanji bahwa setidaknya sampai keturunan keempat hal itu akan terjadi."

"Dan keturunan keempat itu adalah kau, Naruto," sambung Fugaku.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Dia berpikir keras untuk mencerna semua hal yang baru saja disampaikan padanya. Ini bukan masalah yang kecil dan dia harus memikirkannya baik-baik.

"Naru sayang, semua itu hanya keegoisan kakek buyut kita saja. Kau tidak perlu mengikutinya. Tuan Fugaku, saya mengerti keinginan Anda. Saya juga tahu tentang Uchiha dan janji mereka, tapi saya tidak peduli. Saya tidak akan mengorbankan anak saya hanya untuk.."

"Saya terima," Naruto tiba-tiba memotong. Fugaku, Kushina dan juga Minato yang sejak tadi ikut mendengar, menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata birunya menatap yakin tapi juga lembut ke arah mata hitam Fugaku. "Saya menerima lamaran Anda, Tuan Fugaku."

"Benarkah?" Fugaku cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto meskipun itu yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menyetujui hal ini begitu mudah padahal ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kushina yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto menarik bahu sang anak dan membalikannya sehingga mereka pun saling berhadapan. "Naru sayang, apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu. Karena itu aku.."

"Tidak! Ibu tidak setuju!"

Naruto menarik tangan sang Ibu dari bahunya dan menggenggamnya. "Ibu, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menerima lamaran ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Lagipula Ibu bilang sendiri kalau kedua calonku dapat diandalkan jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Naru, itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, kau ini kan.."

Naruto mempererat genggamannya membuat Kushina menghentikan kata-katanya. "Ibu, aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang mengingkari janji, justru sebaliknya, dan Kushina mengerti itu. Dia telah kalah dalam perdebatan ini. Kushina pun mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan genggaman mereka.

Minato tidak berkata apa-apa karena dia tahu tidak ada yang dapat dia katakan untuk merubah situasi ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya, Naruto. Saya akan datang lagi bersama salah satu dari anak saya untuk pembicaraan lebih lanjut."

"Saya tunggu kedatangan Anda." Naruto tersenyum sangat manis kepada sang Uchiha.

"Nyonya Kushina, Tuan Minato, Anda memiliki anak yang sangat baik. Anda berdua pasti bangga padanya. Naruto, kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik kelak."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar pujian tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Itulah akhir kunjungan sang Fugaku Uchiha. Malam itu di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki lampu menyala lebih larut dari biasanya. Minato dan khususnya Kushina masih mempertanyakan keputusan anak mereka yang akan merubah sisa hidupnya nanti.

"Naru sayang, apa yang membuatmu menyetujui pernikahan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi," jelasnya. "Mungkin saja ada yang bisa aku temukan di sana, sesuatu yang lain. Dan aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga ini, meskipun dengan cara mengabulkan permintaan dari orang yang sudah lama mati."

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini, bukan? Lagipula mereka mencari istri sedangkan kau sendiri adalah laki-laki, sayang."

"Itu bukan masalah. Tuan Fugaku sepertinya salah paham dengan genderku, seperti halnya banyak orang."

Memang Naruto memiliki tubuh yang kecil untuk seukuran pemuda seusianya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang manis, rambut pirang yang dia biarkan tumbuh agak panjang sebahu, suaranya yang lembut dan kimono yang selalu dia kenakan sehari-hari. Tak heran jika banyak orang berpikir dia ini perempuan.

"Kau memang bisa menutupinya sekarang, tapi bagaimana setelah menikah nanti? Kau tidak bisa berpura-pura selamanya, Naru." Minato pun akhirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk itu. Intinya, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar-benar serius mengenai hal ini."

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan bertahan di sana sampai tahun depan, jadi kumohon kabulkan permintaanku ini."

Dan hanya dalam waktu satu bulan, Naruto Namikaze telah berganti nama menjadi Naruto Uchiha. Naruto diijinkan untuk menghabiskan satu minggu pertamanya sebagai Uchiha bersama orang tuanya. Karenanya ini adalah hari pertama baginya tinggal bersama suami dan keluarganya.

Di kediaman Uchiha saat ini tinggal hanya empat orang saja. Fugaku sang ayah, Mikoto sang ibu, Itachi si sulung dan Sasuka si bungsu. Naruto akan menjadi anggota kelima mereka dengan status sebagai istri si bungsu Sasuke.

Butuh sekitar dua jam untuk sampai di kediaman Uchiha dan Naruto dengan santai menatap langit dari jendela mobil di bangku belakang. Hari ini dia memakai kimono berwarna merah, terlihat sangat cerah terutama dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan juga mata birunya. Kushina sengaja mendandaninya sebelum pergi dan dia terlihat sangat memukau bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Mobil pun berhenti dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu mewah namun cukup besar untuk ditinggali empat orang. Keluarga Uchiha memang keluarga terpandang namun Fugaku tidak ingin hidup dari kekayaan orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk merintis karir dari awal dan membangun keluarganya sendiri. Saat ini bersama anak tertuanya dia membangun bisnis dengan tetap mempertahankan nama baik Uchiha.

Fugaku menekankan kepada kedua putranya bahwa orang-orang akan mengenal keluarga Uchiha karena kegigihan dan kejeniusan mereka, dan bukan semata-mata karena kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Karena itu mereka tidak suka berfoya-foya dan orang tetap menghormati nama Uchiha.

Di rumah inilah Naruto akan menjalani hidupnya selama setidaknya setahun kedepan. Pemuda manis itu pun melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mengamati bangunan di hadapannya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menetapkan hati. Bel ditekannya dan tidak lama kemudian wajah ramah seorang wanita menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Naru, akhirnya kau sampai! Semua sudah menunggumu, ayo kita masuk. Oh ya, mana barang-barangmu?"

"Itu sedang dikeluarkan dari bagasi." Naruto menunjuk sang supir taksi yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa koper miliknya.

"Biar nanti barangmu Itachi dan Sasuke saja yang membawa masuk. Ayo ke dalam, kau pasti lelah."

"Terima kasih."

Mikoto, sang ibu dari kedua putra Uchiha itu pun menggandeng Naruto untuk memasuki rumah barunya. Berhubung ini hari minggu jadi mereka semua sedang ada di rumah. Mikoto memanggil kedua putranya dan meminta mereka untuk membawakan barang-barang Naruto ke kamarnya, dengan kata lain ke kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya memasuki kamarnya yang akan dia tinggali bersama suaminya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas namun cukup baginya untuk beristirahat. Ketika melihat tempat tidur berukuran king size yang berada di tengah ruangan, Naruto sedikit bergidik. Sebentar lagi dia harus terbiasa tidur dengan seseorang lain di sampingnya. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Bagaimana, kau suka kamar barumu?" Mikoto bertanya.

Kamar itu memiliki satu buah lemari besar yang diletakan berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah pintu yang Naruto yakin mengarah ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang menghadap ke luar jendela dengan dua buah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Mikoto mengatakan semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini Sasuke sendiri yang membelinya.

Satu hal lagi yang ada di kediaman Fugaku Uchiha adalah semua benda yang ada di kamar mereka masing-masing adalah hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri. Fugaku tidak pernah membelikan satu hal pun untuk putranya selain untuk kebutuhan bersama sejak mereka SMU. Dengan begitu sejak dulu Itachi dan Sasuke tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang dan tidak pernah menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Ya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku dulu. Hanya saja sekarang aku tidak akan tinggal sendiri."

Mikoto terkikik mendengar jawaban menantu barunya itu. "Ibu mengerti, kau pasti gugup dengan malam pertamamu. Tenang saja, Ibu tahu bagaimana rasanya dan percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar kata 'malam pertama' membuat Naruto semakin bergidik tapi dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk bersama Itachi dengan membawa koper-koper miliknya. Tidak ada percakapan lain yang terjadi setelahnya. Naruto pun ditinggal bersama Sasuke untuk membereskan barang-barang milik Naruto di kamar barunya itu.

Hari pertamanya di kediaman Uchiha dihabiskan dengan biasa saja. Mikoto mengajaknya berkeliling rumah dan memberikan beberapa benda sebagai hadiah dari mertua ke menantu. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Fugaku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya memberitahunya beberapa sejarah Uchiha. Naruto tidak berbicara apapun dengan Itachi, tapi Uchiha sulung itu selalu melemparkan pandangan tidak suka kepadanya.

Waktu yang dikhawatirkan pun tiba. Malam dia bersama berdua dengan Sasuke. Naruto tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan apa yang harus dia katakan tapi dia tetap merasa gugup. Saat Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan isi pikirannya namun Sasuke mengalahkannya dan berbicara duluan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bagiku pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah status. Sekarang kita sudah menjadi suami istri tapi hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Jangan berharap aku akan menyentuhmu terlebih lagi melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Akan aku tekankan sejak awal, kita hanya suami-istri di depan publik, selebihnya kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau di rumah ini dan kau pun boleh berhubungan dengan siapa saja. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mencoreng nama keluarga ini, ingat statusmu tetaplah istriku."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupannmu dan aku berharap kau pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kehidupanku. Kita akan tetap tinggal bersama dan tidur bersama tapi jangan pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Kita akan tetap memberikan informasi kepada satu sama lain tapi tidak akan mencampurinya. Semua yang kita lakukan hanya sebatas formalitas tapi tidak ada ikut campur soal perasaan. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menarik atau tidak peduli padamu. Aku juga tidak membencimu, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa seperti itu kepada siapapun. Dan jangan terlalu berharap bahwa dengan seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan menaruh perasaan padamu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto menatap kedua mata onyx milik suaminya itu dan senyum pun terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku lega kau berpikiran begitu karena aku pun berpikiran sama. Aku berniat memberitahumu saat kau masuk tapi aku bersyukur kau mengatakannya duluan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur di mana Naruto sudah duduk di sisi lainnya sedari tadi. "Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir akan menghancurkan hati seorang gadis." Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke selama ini memang hanyalah keluarga Uchiha, karirnya, kakaknya dan ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan hal lain dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencari tahu.

"Bolehkah aku memastikan satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bolehkah aku tetap menjalankan tugasku sebagai istri dan juga menantu di rumah ini? Walaupun kau tidak menganggapku sebagai istri tapi bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai anggota keluarga ini walaupun itu hanya menumpang?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun kubilang pernikahan ini hanya sebatas status, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha sekarang. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini, kau hanya bukan bagian dari hatiku. Setidaknya kita bisa memulainya sebagai teman."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua pun berbaring di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk beristirahat malam itu. Sasuke mematikan lampu dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah review! Maaf nih ga bisa bales satu per satu, jadi aku gabungin aja ya.**

**Ni MC kok, tombol _completed _nya kan belum aku klik dan kubikin plotnya agak lambat. Chapter pertama memang sengaja aku bikin pendek tapi chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang. Sasuke gay? Iya gak ya? Nanti dibahas di suatu chapter ke depan. Masalah kenapa setahun nanti dijelasin sama Naruto sendiri di chapter selanjutnya, bukan yang ini ya jadi tungguin aja.**

**Naruto itu jadi istrinya Sasuke, cuma Sasuke loh ya. Itachi mah jomblo, maunya sih sama aku tapi ga mungkin ya -_-. Naik rate? Ahaha, ga ah. Aku ceritanya mau tobat nih, tapi.. ya pokoknya rate ga akan berubah. #mungkin**

**Khusus buat adik seperguruanku yang cerewet, kan pernikahannya nanti ada di fic kamu. Makanya aku skip #ngeyel.**

**Update bakal kira-kira dua minggu sekali. Masih ada kemungkinan bakal lebih cepat, tergantung, yang pasti ga akan lebih lama dari dua minggu.**

**Nah, silahkan dinikmati chapter 2.**

**Gaara (27 tahun)**

* * *

"Ibu, aku lupa memberikannya kemarin. Ini surat dari Ibuku untuk Ibu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kecil kepada Mikoto. Entah apa yang Kushina tuliskan di sana. Mungkin saja obrolan sesama wanita? Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit tidak terbiasa saat melihat ada orang lain yang berbaring bersamanya. Tapi Sasuke memegang kata-katanya dan dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Setelah Naruto membersihkan diri, dia pun membantu menyiapkan pakaian Sasuke untuk pergi ke kantor sementara Uchiha bungsu itu pergi mandi. Di saat itulah dia mengingat pesan yang disampaikan Kushina untuk Mikoto. Dia meraih sepucuk surat dari tasnya dan pergi mencari ibu mertuanya yang ternyata baru saja turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua saat Naruto hendak mencarinya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Mikoto membuka amplop itu dan membaca suratnya. Beberapa kali dia mengerutkan dahi saat membacanya tapi setelah itu dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Wajah bingungnya menarik perhatian Naruto yang memang tidak tahu apa isi surat tersebut.

"Apa ada yang salah, Bu?"

Mikoto melipat secarik kertas itu, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop dan menyimpannya di dalam saku bajunya "Tidak ada, Naru. Sebaiknya kita segera ke dapur, sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan. Apa kau mau membantu Ibu menyiapkan makanan?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua pun beranjak ke dapur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Naruto untuk memasak. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah, sesekali dia membantu Kushina di dapur. Setelah sekian lama dia pun terbiasa dengan kegiatan tersebut dan cukup menikmatinya. Walau demikian, Naruto belum terlalu mahir dan masih perlu banyak belajar.

Meskipun memasak belum menjadi hobinya, tapi Naruto memiliki buku catatan resep sendiri. Kebanyakan adalah masakan yang Kushina ajarkan padanya. Dia selalu mengingat semua masakan yang pernah dia buat dan rasanya lumayan enak. Bagi Naruto memasak hanyalah kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu luang dan belum menjadi suatu keharusan karena masih ada Kushina di rumah yang selalu memasak untuk mereka bertiga. Sepertinya kebiasaannya itu akan membantunya di rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang biar Ibu yang mengajarimu. Sesekali kau juga harus terbiasa menghidangkan makanan untuk suamimu."

"Iya, aku akan berusaha."

Dalam waktu setengah jam saja mereka sudah selesai. Mikoto meminta Naruto untuk memanggil para pria di saat dia menyiapkan meja makan. Ketiga pria sudah terlihat rapi dengan jas mereka. Hari ini akan ada rapat dengan perusahaan lain dan Sasuke ikut di dalamnya untuk belajar lebih banyak. Saat akan mulai menyantap, Itachi menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya dengan nada dingin kepada ibunya.

"Mengapa menu dia sedikit berbeda dengan kita semua?" Itachi menunjuk piring makan Naruto. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit tidak suka dengan hal itu. Baginya ibunya terlalu bersikap baik kepada Naruto.

"Oh, itu karena nak Naru alergi dengan beberapa macam makanan. Karena itu sedikit berbeda." Mikoto menjawabnya dengan santai. Naruto mengartikannya bahwa isi surat dari Ibunya itulah yang memberitahu Mikoto tentang alerginya.

Itachi mendecak dan mulai menyantap makan paginya. "Merepotkan saja."

Sasuke hanya menatap sang istri yang saat ini terlihat duduk tidak nyaman di sampingnya. Mereka semua menyantap sarapan pagi itu dalam diam. Setelah ketiga pria pergi, para istri ditinggalkan untuk membereskan sisanya. Naruto ikut membantu tapi dia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Mikoto merasakan kegelisahan Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Itachi memang sedikit ketus tapi dia bukan orang yang buruk."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku percaya kak Itachi hanya belum terbiasa denganku." Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit lega dengan hal itu. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan kecewa ketika dia pergi setelah satu tahun nanti. Jika sejak awal tidak ada ikatan maka tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Itu yang dia pikirkan.

Mikoto tersenyum pada menantunya itu. Sungguh anak yang baik dia pikir. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih besar dibalik kata-katanya. "Hari ini kau ada rencana apa, Naru?"

Naruto meletakkan piring terakhir dan memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya aku hanya diam di rumah ketika Ayah dan Ibu bekerja. Karena pos dari Gaara belum datang, jadi aku tidak ada kerjaan. Sesekali Gaara juga datang mengunjungi dan menemaniku mengobrol. Terkadang dia pun mengajakku main ke luar atau mengunjungi kafe, tapi tidak terlalu sering."

"Siapa Gaara?"

"Ah, dia temanku sejak SMP. Sewaktu aku tinggal di Suna kami pergi ke sekolah yang sama sampai SMU. Ketika Ayah memutuskan pindah ke Konoha, kami sempat berpisah beberapa lama karena Gaara meneruskan kuliah di sana. Setelah lulus dia pun datang kemari dan membuka kafe kecil-kecilan. Sudah dua tahun sejak itu, kafenya memang belum besar tapi sudah semakin maju. Bahkan sekarang sudah ada beberapa pegawai."

"Jadi kau dulu tinggal di Suna? Ah, sebentar. Ibu akan menyiapkan dua gelas cokelat panas dan kita bisa mendengarkan ceritamu saat di Suna."

Hari itu pun Naruto lewatkan dengan bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Dimulai dari bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Gaara dan menjadi sahabat. Gaara adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki dari dulu sampai sekarang. Sepi memang, tapi bagi Naruto Gaara saja sudah cukup.

Kafe yang Gaara miliki sekarang ini sebenarnya adalah impian mereka berdua. Karena Naruto tidak bisa ikut mengelola secara langsung maka Gaara yang melakukannya untuk mereka berdua. Sesekali Gaara datang ke kediaman Namikaze dengan konsep baru atau menu baru dan mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto. Jika mereka berdua setuju maka menu pun akan segera diluncurkan.

Walau jarang sekali bagi Naruto untuk mengunjungi kafenya, dia terus memantau bisnis tersebut dari rumah. Pos yang dia maksudkan adalah berkas laporan yang harus dia kerjakan setiap bulannya. Karena belum memiliki pegawai yang cukup maka Naruto sendiri yang mengurus segala administrasi kafe. Dia juga yang mengurus anggaran kafe dan lain-lain yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan pelanggan. Naruto sangat menikmati pekerjaannya meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin terjun langsung bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Kau harus mengenalkan Gaara ini pada Ibu nanti, ya. Dia sepertinya teman yang sangat baik."

"Gaara sudah seperti saudara buatku. Kita bisa mengunjungi kafenya bersama nanti jika Ibu mau."

"Tentu saja."

Obrolan pun berlangsung sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau hari sudah sudah semakin gelap. Naruto berbicara cukup banyak dan itu menguras tenaganya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedikit lelah dan perlu berbaring untuk beberapa menit. Mikoto menatapnya khawatir tapi Naruto meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan hanya butuh istirahat sebentar.

"Kalau begitu makan malam hari ini biar Ibu menyiapkannya sendiri. Kau istirahat saja ya, nak Naru."

Naruto sejujurnya merasa tidak enak tapi dia tidak membantah. Saat tiba di kamarnya, Naruto segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa pil dari kantung obatnya. Setelah meminumnya dan menyembunyikan kembali tas tersebut, dia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dan menutup mata. Baru satu hari dia lewatkan di rumah ini, dia tidak boleh membiarkan semua terbongkar begitu cepat. Mulai dari sekarang dia harus berhati-hati dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tidak mudah memang terutama dengan Mikoto yang selalu bertanya tentang dirinya. Setiap kali mereka berdua di rumah, Mikoto selalu menariknya ke dalam pembicaraan mengenai keluarga dan masa lalunya. Naruto bersyukur karena Mikoto begitu baik dan peduli padanya, tapi dia sedikit sedih jika mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Pernah dia mencoba menutup diri tapi ternyata Mikoto adalah seorang wanita yang sabar dan juga keras kepala. Dia selalu memiliki cara agar Naruto dapat terbuka padanya. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto pun menyerah dan membiarkan ibu mertuanya itu mendekat.

Bukan hanya Mikoto yang menjadi masalah, ada juga Itachi yang selalu mengawasinya. Entah mengapa tapi Itachi selalu terlihat tidak suka kepadanya dan benar-benar mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Satu hal saja yang dia temukan tidak dia sukai Itachi akan mempermasalahkannya. Terutama jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke, kakak iparnya yang memiliki rambut panjang dan berwajah mirip dengan adiknya itu akan menghujam Naruto dengan kata-kata sinis ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu menusuk.

Mikoto tentu saja akan membelanya dan Naruto sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ketidaksukaan Itachi terhadap istrinya. Menurutnya semua itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dari semua hubungan yang ada di rumah ini yang bisa Naruto simpulkan adalah kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha ini sangat sensitif jika mengenai satu sama lain. Itachi yang sangat protektif terhadap Sasuke dan Sasuke yang sangat mengagumi Itachi, keduanya sangat sulit dipisahkan. Fugaku tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi Naruto tahu kalau ayah mertuanya itu memperhatikan segalanya.

"Aku tidak begitu keberatan dengan sikapnya. Begini lebih baik, bukan?"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya dengan telepon menempel di telinga kirinya. Seperti biasa dia akan menelepon Gaara sesekali dan menceritakan pengalamanya kepada sahabatnya itu. Naruto sedang menceritakan perihal Itachi dan juga perlakuan kakak iparnya itu. Gaara tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya walaupun dia tidak selalu setuju dengannya.

_"Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau bisa hidup di sana dengan tenang? Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan seperti ini selama satu tahun kedepan?"_

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan lebih banyak lagi orang, Gaara. Baru satu bulan aku tinggal di sini tapi Ibu Mikoto sudah terlalu dekat denganku. Lambat laun aku akan pergi juga."

_"Bukankah kau memutuskan untuk menikah karena ada kemungkinan untuk tinggal? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari itu jika kau tidak membuka hatimu, Naru? Atau kau memang tidak ingin tinggal?"_

Naruto berputar dan berbaring dengan bagian samping tubuhnya. "Gaara, kau masih ingin aku tinggal?"

_"Tentu saja aku ingin kau tinggal! Aku ini sahabatmu sejak kecil, bagaimana aku merelakanmu pergi begitu saja ketika ada pilihan kau bisa tinggal?" _Suara Gaara meninggi dan terdengar kesal, Naruto harus sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon. Bukan pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan tentang hal ini dan Gaara selalu berharap sahabatnya itu akan berubah pikiran. Terdengar Gaara menghela napas di ujung sana dan kembali bicara. _"Aku mengerti keputusanmu, Naru. Aku pun berjanji akan menghargai apapun itu, bukan? Tapi tak bisakah kau mencobanya untuk dirimu sendiri?"_

Naruto sangat mengerti akan hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Aku takut, Gaara. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka dan juga diriku sendiri."

Gaara mengela napas lagi. _"Naru, kau tahu kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa jika kau tidak mencarinya. Pikirkan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untukku, bukan untuk Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato, bukan juga untuk suamimu dan keluarganya, hanya untukmu saja. Jika pada akhirnya kau tidak menemukannya, kau tahu aku akan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi."_

Naruto memikirkan kembali kata-kata sahabatnya itu. "Kau benar, Gaara. Jika pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukannya aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, kan?"

_"Tentu. Mulailah dengan kakak iparmu itu. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya langsung menyukaimu, setidaknya buatlah dia tidak membencimu dulu. Selebihnya kita bicarakan lagi nanti."_

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu."

_"Aku harus pergi, sudah waktunya makan siang dan aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pengunjung. Beritahu aku jika ada apa-apa dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu."_

"Iya, aku tahu. Dah, Gaara."

_"Dah."_

Naruto melemparkan teleponnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Apa yang Gaara katakan memang benar. Bukan untuk orang lain tapi untuk dirinya sendiri dia harus melakukannya. Sekali lagi dia akan bertindak egois demi pencariannya. Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan hasilnya, tapi jika dengan menemukannya dia dapat membahagiakan bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga orang di sekitarnya maka dia harus mengambil resiko.

Malam itu saat Sasuke pulang, Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan. Sasuke hendak pergi berendam untuk melepas lelah ketika dia teringat beberapa dokumen yang harus dia serahkan kepada kakanya.

"Biar aku saja yang memberikannya kepada Kak Itachi. Sudah pergi berendam saja, kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Jika begitu, terima kasih. Katakan juga pada Kakak kalau aku sudah merevisi semuanya jadi dia tinggal menandatanganinya saja."

"Oke, akan kusampaikan."

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar Itachi yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamar Naruto dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang terletak di lantai satu, permintaan dari Kushina tanpa sepengetahuan putranya. Pintu kamarnya tertutup tapi terdengar suara ketikan keyboard dari dalam kamar. Naruto mengetuknya dan terdengar suara Itachi yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Itachi mengira itu adalah sang adik karenanya saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dia berhenti mengetik dan menatap tajam ke arah adik iparnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Sasuke memintaku menyerahkan dokumen ini kepada Kakak. Sasuke juga bilang kalau Kakak tinggal menandatanganinya saja."

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil dokumen itu dari tangan Naruto. Saat Itachi mengeceknya ulang, Naruto menikmati pemandangan di kamar sang kakak ipar. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk kemari dan begitu banyak benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Ketika matanya melihat benda yang terletak rapi di atas meja kecil di kamar itu, matanya pun berbinar-binar.

Itachi mengangguk pelan ke arah dokumen di tangannya dan sekali lagi mengagumi hasil kerja adik tercintanya. Meskipun belum lama belajar mengenai bisnis tetapi adiknya selalu cepat mengerti semua tugas yang Itachi atau Fugaku berikan. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Ketika matanya lepas dari berkas di tangannya dan jatuh ke sosok perempuan di hadapannya dia sedikit merasa kesal dan terganggu. Dia pikir iparnya itu sudah pergi setelah menyerahkan dokumen tadi. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kakak suka main catur?" Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat Itachi, matanya masih tertuju ke arah set catur yang berada di atas meja kecil di sana. "Apa Kakak suka main sendiri? Sasuke tidak bisa main, ya?"

Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak percaya. Mengapa perempuan di hadapannya ini bisa tahu mengenai hal ini? "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jadi benar? Sudah kuduga. Ayah sepertinya lebih menyukai Shogi daripada catur Eropa. Kakak pun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke tapi hanya ada satu kursi di sini jadi besar kemungkinan Kakak bermain sendiri sebagai dua orang. Lagipula Sasuke tidak terlihat tertarik dengan catur. Selain itu aku pun sering melakukannya di rumah ketika tidak ada orang. Memang kurang asik bermain sendiri tapi lumayan bisa mengalihkan pikiran ketika ada masalah. Apa Kakak juga begitu?" Naruto pun akhirnya menatap kakak iparnya. Itachi terlihat kaget dan bingung tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Benar Sasuke tidak suka catur. Dia lebih tertarik dengan sketsa. Aku bisa saja mengajarkannya tapi aku senang bermain sebagai dua orang, membuatku berpikir lebih keras."

"Tapi bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika bermain dengan dua orang? Bagaimana jika sekali-kali kita bermain bersama? Jika Kakak tidak keberatan."

Naruto menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan Itachi hanya menatapnya. Tak lama dia berpaling dan melihat ke arah jam di tangannya. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pergi. Besok aku harus pergi pagi sekali jadi aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Lagipula Sasuke pasti sudah menunggumu untuk tidur."

Mengerti akan maksud sang kakak, Naruto pun melangkah keluar. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam dan dibalas dengan dingin oleh Itachi. Saat tiba di kamar, Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah novel dan mengenakan kacamata. Naruto melihatnya pertama kali seperti ini dan menurutnya suaminya itu terlihat lebih tampan mengenakan kacamata.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah istrinya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan membaca ini sebelum tidur. Kau sudah menyerahkan dokumen tadi ke Kak Itachi?"

"Sudah. Kau masih lama membacanya? Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, ya."

"Hn, ya."

Setelah berbaring sekitar lima belas menit Naruto masih terjaga. Suara kertas saat Sasuke membalik halaman novel dapat terdengar jelas olehnya. Di saat seperti ini biasanya Naruto akan mengambil beberapa pil agar dia bisa tertidur, tapi dengan Sasuke ada di sampingnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dua puluh menit lainnya berlalu dan Naruto masih tidak bisa terlelap. Sasuke masih terdengar membaca dari suara halaman yang dibalik, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?"

Mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. "Kau belum tidur?" Dia pikir Naruto sudah terlelap sejak tadi. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruto berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Besok hari Minggu, apa kau punya rencana?" Si bungsu Uchiha menutup novelnya dan meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. Naruto sedikit menyayangkan karena dia suka melihat Sasuke memakai kacamata.

"Tidak ada, kecuali jika Kakak ingin aku menemaninya untuk menemui klien. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku berniat untuk mengunjungi sahabatku. Sejak menikah aku belum melihatnya lagi. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau boleh melakukan apa saja asal tidak mencoreng nama Uchiha?"

"Ah, benar juga."

Sasuke menatap bingung istrinya itu. Naruto bersikap sedikit aneh menurutnya. Sasuke merebahkan diri dan mematikan lampu tidurnya. "Tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Aku pun akan tidur."

"Akan kucoba. Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam."

Namun bagaimanapun mencoba, malam itu Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, sudah dua malam dia tidak bisa tidur. Sewaktu dia masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya biasanya saat hal seperti ini terjadi Naruto akan meminum beberapa pil yang ada di tasnya untuk membantunya terlelap. Ketakutan jika sampai Sasuke mengetahuinyalah yang membuat Naruto tidak mengambil pil tersebut. Hanya dua hari, Naruto berpikir masih bisa bertahan hanya dua hari tanpa obatnya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga malam barulah dia terlelap. Tapi usahanya hanya bertahan dua jam karena Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar mereka cukup keras dan membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, kau ikut aku hari ini. Bersiap-siaplah karena dalam satu jam kita harus segera berangkat."

Sasuke mendecak pelan tapi tetap melakukan apa yang kakaknya perintahkan. Sejak terbangun Naruto tidak bisa lagi memejamkan mata. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan membantu Sasuke untuk bersiap-siap. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto terlihat kurang sehat dan sedikit khawatir. Sesaat sebelum pergi dia mengelus pelan pipi Naruto membuat si pemuda yang manis itu sedikit merona.

"Tidak usah mengunjungi sahabatmu hari ini, kau istirahat saja di rumah. Tadi malam kau pasti tidak tidur, kan? Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Apa perlu aku meminta Ibu untuk membawamu ke dokter?"

Dia senang Sasuke perhatian padanya. Seperti yang dikatakannya dulu, mereka memulai hubungan ini sebagai teman dan Sasuke sudah menjadi teman yang baik selama satu bulan ini. Dari satu bulan itu Naruto paham akan kepedulian Sasuke terhadap keluarganya dan itu sudah termasuk dirinya. Walau belum menjadi seorang pasangan tapi Naruto sudah menjadi keluarga bagi Sasuke. Naruto mengerti kekhawatiran Sasuke tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak perlu."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Kami akan pulang sedikit larut jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat jalan. Setelah mereka pergi perlahan Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja disentuh Sasuke. Dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Sasuke saat mengelusnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menerima sikap yang begitu lembut dari pemuda berambut raven yang telah menjadi suaminya selama satu bulan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sentuhan Sasuke, tapi dia menggeleng kepala dan melupakan hal itu.

Mikoto melihat wajah Naruto yang memang sedikit tidak sehat memintanya berbaring saja. Naruto menuruti saran tersebut dan menuju ke kamar. Setelah beberapa lama mencoba untuk beristirahat tapi tidak berhasil, Naruto memutuskan untuk menelepon Gaara. Sepertinya dia harus mengingkari janji pada Sasuke dan tetap pergi. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari di mana dia memang harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Gaara, bisakah kau menjemputku di kediaman Uchiha? Aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat biasa."

Setelah memberitahu alamat lengkapnya Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk dijemput Gaara pergi. Saat suara bel pintu terdengar Naruto bergegas pergi melewati Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau sedang sakit? Naru?"

Mikoto mengikuti Naruto ke pintu depan dan sempat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah mengajaknya naik ke dalam sebuah mobil. Mikoto segera ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan bergegas pergi untuk menyusul.

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu dengan nak Naru. Kami akan kembali secepatnya."

Fugaku hanya melihat ke arah istrinya dan menantunya baru saja menghilang sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia meneruskan membaca koran pagi itu sambil meminum kopinya. Mikoto memberhentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Untung saja dia masih bisa melihat mobil yang dimasuki menantunya itu dan segera meminta supir taksi untuk mengikutinya.

Selama kurang lebih setengah jam Mikoto membuntuti mobil di depannya akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan. Mikoto memberhentikan taksi saat mobil Gaara memasuki area parkir. Dia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tempat dia berada. Mengapa Naruto perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi hanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit? Bukankah Sasuke sudah menawarkannya untuk mengantarnya ke sini tadi pagi?

Insting seorang ibu memang kuat tapi Mikoto tetap harus memastikannya. Dia memasuki gedung yang sibuk itu dan mencoba mencari keberadaan sang menantu. Tidak mudah karena ini adalah rumah sakit kota dan gedungnya begitu luas. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, setelah mencari kurang lebih satu jam akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto di dalam ruang pasien sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter wanita ditemani oleh pemuda berambut merah yang dia lihat tadi.

"Naruto, jika seperti ini terus jangankan tahun depan, aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan tahun ini. Apa kau mengerti? Apa gunanya aku memberimu obat jika kau tidak meminumnya?" Dokter wanita itu bertolak pinggang dan menatap pasiennya kesal. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dilihat dari cara mereka berinteraksi. Mikoto memperhatikan semuanya dalam diam, dia belum memberitahukan keberadaanya pada ketiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Maaf Sakura, tapi saat itu ada Sasuke jadi aku tidak bisa. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tapi tidak terlihat di wajahnya dia menyesali perbuatannya. Sakura yang sudah mengenal tabiat pasiennya itu bertambah kesal melihatnya. Meskipun sudah terbiasa tapi dia tetap tidak suka dengan sifat cuek Naruto.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berkata begitu? Apa kau tidak bisa berkata kalau itu hanya suplemen jika dia bertanya?"

"Ah, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ."

Sakura menyerah dan berhenti memojokkan Naruto. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Pemeriksaan sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang dalam tujuh jam."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Tujuh jam?! Kau gila? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ibu Mikoto dan Ayah Fugaku saat pulang nanti?"

Sebelum siapa pun dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu suara ketukan di pintu menyita perhatian mereka semua. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat wajah Mikoto yang bercampur bingung dan khawatir. Naruto sangat kaget melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya sebulan terakhir ini. Dengan terbata-bata dia bertanya kepada sang Ibu.

"I-I-Ibu? Ba-bagaimana Ibu bisa di sini?"

Mikoto mempersilahkan diri dan memasuki ruangan itu. "Ibu mengikutimu dengan taksi karena khawatir. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Ibu mencurigai sesuatu tapi Ibu tidak yakin. Saat melihatmu pergi dengan pemuda ini Ibu tahu Ibu harus melakukannya." Mikoto melihat ke arah Gaara dan kembali ke Naruto.

"Ibu, aku.."

"Nak Naru, bukankah ada hal yang harus kau jelaskan pada Ibu selain bahwa sebenarnya kau ini adalah seorang laki-laki?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Belum dua minggu (empat belas hari) sih, tapi udah gereget pengen publish chapter selanjutnya hehehe.**

**Aduh, iya ini Naru ketahuan. Gimana, ya? Hehehe. Mikoto bukan tahu dari suratnya Kushina, kok. Surat itu bener-bener cuma ngasih tahu soal alerginya Naru. Sakitnya Naru, ini nih dibahas di bawah. ^_^**

**Yang ga suka Naru di keluarga Uchiha cuma Itachi, kok. Dengan suatu alasan tentunya. Sasuke cuma ga nyimpen perasaan cinta cowo ke cewe aja, kan mereka udah temenan. Dan Fugaku itu cuek seperti biasa juga misterius.**

**Ga angst ini, aku lagi rehat dari angst. Lagi pengen coba genre lain walaupun entah ini berhasil apa engga, ya? Mudah-mudahan sih iya. Ga akan ada death chara, ya seenggaknya sekarang masih belum sanggup ngebunuh seseorang. Nanti dipikir-pikir dulu deh ya.**

**Chapter 3, _on!_**

* * *

Naruto semakin terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Mikoto. Mata birunya menatap horor ke arah sang Ibu, lidahnya tercekat tidak bisa berkata. Melihat keresahan di wajah sang menantu, Mikoto mendekat untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Dia meraih tangan sang pemuda dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Naru. Ibu tidak marah padamu. Ibu hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu dan ingin membantu sebisa Ibu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, Ibu ingin tahu yang sebenarnya." Suara lembut Mikoto dan juga elusan di tangannya menenangkan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya dia sepenuhnya tenang. Naruto menatap kedua mata onyx Mikoto yang sangat mirip dengan mata Sasuke itu dan berkata dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tapi, bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu?"

Mikoto tersenyum kepadanya. "Sayang, Ibu membesarkan dua anak laki-laki selama bertahun-tahun. Kau pikir Ibu tidak bisa membedakan? Kau boleh menyebutnya sebagai insting seorang ibu."

Melihat situasi di ruangan pasien favoritnya Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto dan Mikoto berbicara. Gaara tentu saja masih tinggal, tapi dia memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan memberitahu Mikoto atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa ada yang bicara, Naruto pun membuka mulut. "Sejak kecil jantungku sudah lemah." Mikoto sedikit meremas tangan Naruto saat mendengarnya. Naruto berhenti sejenak namun melihat senyuman di wajah Mikoto dia meneruskan bercerita. "Dulu aku masih bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang biasa, bahkan dulu aku anggota tim basket saat di SMU walaupun tidak bisa bermain satu game penuh. Apa Ibu percaya?" Naruto tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sesuatu terjadi dan kejadian itu hampir saja membuat jantungku berhenti. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa lagi bermain basket maupun kegiatan lainnya yang memberatkan fisikku. Aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah setelah lulus SMU karena Ibu takut terjadi apa-apa padaku. Karena mendengar kabar pengobatan di Konoha lebih hebat dari Suna, Ayah memutuskan untuk pindah kemari sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

Di sini Gaara memutuskan untuk ikut dalam percakapan. "Sebenarnya Naruto bisa sembuh total dengan operasi, hanya saja dia tidak mau. Kami semua sudah membujuknya untuk itu, bahkan Sakura mengatakan kapan saja Naruto setuju dia tidak akan segan untuk menyelamatkannya. Walaupun bukan operasi yang mudah, kesempatannya untuk hidup cukup besar. Tapi Naruto menolak semua itu."

Mikoto menatap heran kepada Naruto namun sang pemuda hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Mengapa kau tidak mau, nak Naru?"

"Karena di dunia ini tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatku ingin tinggal." Mikoto merasa terpukul mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tidak ada satu hal pun katanya? Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya? Gaara? Dia?

"Anda bukan yang pertama," Gaara menjelaskan. "Aku, Bibi Kushina, Paman Minato dan juga yang lainnya juga telah menghadapi situasi ini sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Naruto kecuali dia sendiri."

"Aku mengerti kekecewaan Ibu. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin ada ikatan sejak awal karena tidak lama lagi pun aku akan pergi."

Mikoto tidak kuasa menanyakan pertanyaan satu ini tapi dia harus tahu. "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Entahlah, setiap tahun aku akan berjanji untuk hidup sampai tahun berikutnya tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Bahkan Sakura pun tidak bisa memastikan, semuanya serba tergantung. Jika aku beruntung mungkin beberapa tahun lagi. Tapi bisa saja ternyata hanya sampai bulan depan."

Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan dokter wanita itu tadi. Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki keluarganya dan sudah mulai disayanginya seperti anak sendiri ini akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti dan tidak ada yang tahu kepastiannya. Tiap hari bisa saja menjadi hari terakhir mereka bersama.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Biar kuberi tahu juga alasanku menerima pernikahan ini jika Ibu berjanji akan merahasiakan semuanya." Mikoto mengangguk setuju. "Ini adalah taruhanku yang terakhir. Selama ini aku terus mencari sesuatu yang membuatku ingin tinggal tapi tidak pernah kutemukan. Aku sudah bosan dikecewakan. Banyak hal yang sudah kucoba tapi ternyata itu bukan yang kuinginkan. Karena itu saat Ayah Fugaku datang dengan lamaran itu aku berpikir mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu di sini. Jika sampai sebelum tahun depan aku menemukannya maka aku akan menyetujui untuk operasi. Tapi jika tidak maka aku akan pergi, begitulah."

"Naru."

"Aku tahu ini hanya keegoisanku. Hanya untuk diriku sendiri aku sampai mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi Sasuke jika tahu bahwa istrinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Terlebih lagi Kak Itachi dan juga Ayah. Karena itu aku bersyukur Ibu mau menerimanya dengan baik. Tapi dengan berat hati aku meminta Ibu tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun."

Air mata telah membanjiri pipi Mikoto. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan menantunya secepat ini, dia sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Naruto mengusap air mata dari pipi Mikoto dengan lembut dan menawarkan senyum terindahnya.

"Ibu, jangan menangis. Maaf jika aku meminta sesuatu yang terlalu berat."

Mikoto berusaha mendapatkan suaranya di tengah isak tangisnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berjanji akan tinggal jika kau menemukan sesuatu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku."

"Kalau begitu ijinkan Ibu membantumu mencari suatu hal itu. Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja." Selama ada yang bisa dia lakukan, apapun itu, Mikoto akan melakukannya. Sesulit apapun dia tidak akan mundur karena dia sudah begitu menyayangi Naruto dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya." Gaara membungkuk ke arah Mikoto. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan Gaara dan juga ibu mertuanya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka tapi dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan dirinya karena terlalu berharap. Sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan hatinya lebih kuat lagi.

Jam-jam di mana Naruto harus tinggal di rumah sakit Mikoto habiskan dengan mengobrol dengan Gaara. Naruto sendiri tertidur setelah obatnya bekerja dan terlihat begitu damai.

"Jadi karena itu dia memiliki begitu banyak pantangan?" Mikoto masih menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto selama pemuda itu tidur.

"Benar. Di rumah bahkan Bibi Kushina membuat daftar menu makan khusus untuk Naruto agar dia tidak bosan tapi kesehatannya tetap terjaga. Naruto memang tidak terlihat sakit dari luar tapi salah sedikit saja bisa fatal akibatnya. Karena itu setiap bulan dia harus _check up_ ke rumah sakit."

"Jadi dia harus istirahat di rumah setiap hari?"

"Tidak sampai seperti itu. Dia masih bisa jalan-jalan dan main keluar. Aku kadang mengajaknya ke taman atau berbelanja kimono karena itu favoritnya. Hanya akan berbahaya ketika dia benar-benar dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berat seperti olahraga fisik atau stress yang berlebihan. Karena itulah Naruto bersikap seolah cuek karena dia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari stress."

Mikoto mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto. "Naru."

"Selain itu terkadang dia mengalami masalah dengan tidurnya, seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Karena tidak bagus terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat kimia, Sakura membuatkan obat dengan racikan khusus bagi Naru untuk mengatasi masalah tidurnya tapi aman untuk jantungnya. Karena tidak mau operasi, kami berusaha untuk membuatnya bertahan selama mungkin dengan cara lain. Memang repot, tapi jika itu membuatnya hidup kami tidak keberatan. Seperti yang dia katakan semuanya serba tergantung. Jika dia bisa menjaga kesehatannya dia bisa saja hidup cukup lama."

Tidak ada yang tahu apa sesuatu yang dicari Naruto selama ini bahkan dirinya sendiri sekalipun. Tapi mereka tidak akan menyerah. Bukan hanya karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto yang mereka cintai, tapi juga karena mereka ingin melihat Naruto hidup dan bahagia bersama.

"Nyonya Mikoto."

"Bibi, panggil saja aku Bibi. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagi nak Naru dan itu berarti kau juga bagian dari keluarganya. Keluarga Naru adalah keluargaku juga. Jadi jangan sungkan."

"Baiklah, Bibi Mikoto. Sesekali ajaklah Naruto main keluar. Mungkin dia akan senang jika diajak berbelanja. Hal satu itu membuat dia semakin terlihat seperti perempuan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa." Mikoto tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Jika Bibi butuh bantuan, aku bersedia kapan saja. Jika ada yang ingin Bibi tanyakan juga jangan sungkan. Naruto adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki di Konoha dan aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya."

"Terima kasih, nak Gaara. Aku pun sama. Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari hatiku, bukan saja keluargaku. Aku sudah sangat menyayangi anak ini. Aku berharap dia dapat menemukan sesuatu itu."

Setelah tujuh jam terlewati dan Naruto pun sudah terbangun dari lelapnya, Gaara pun mengantar Naruto dan Mikoto pulang. Tapi sebelum mereka menuju ke rumah Uchiha, Mikoto minta diantar ke kediaman Namikaze terlebih dahulu. Kushina dan Minato sangat kaget ketika melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung, apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa Mikoto sudah tahu segalanya. Tapi mereka juga senang karena dapat melihat wajah putra mereka.

Obrolan tidak terlalu lama karena hari sudah larut dan mereka harus segela pulang sebelum Fugaku mulai bertanya-tanya di mana mereka. Mikoto meminta menu makanan yang Kushina buat untuk Naruto dan membawanya pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat Mikoto dan Naruto mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Gaara dan memasuki rumah.

Fugaku terlihat sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dan begitu serius saat membacanya. Mereka berdua menyapanya dan hanya dibalas singkat oleh sang ayah. Mikoto dibantu oleh Naruto menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga dan menyantapnya bersama.

"Kalian kemana saja seharian ini?" Fugaku bertanya diantara suapannya.

Naruto terlihat sedikit bingung karena itu Mikoto yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Tadi kami ke dokter untuk memeriksakan nak Naru. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Sebelum pulang aku mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi Kushina dan Minato. Aku yakin ketika sakit pasti nak Naru ingin bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula, aku juga belum pernah benar-benar mengobrol dengan mereka jadi kebetulan. Kami mengobrol cukup lama sampai tidak sadar hari sudah sore."

Tidak seluruh apa yang disampaikan olehnya adalah bohong. Mereka memang memeriksakan Naruto ke dokter dan mereka pun benar mengunjungi Kushina dan Minato. Naruto melemparkan wajah bersalah ke arah Mikoto karena harus berbohong pada Fugaku. Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hm, begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuamu, nak Naru?"

"Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik saja, Ayah. Aku dengar Ayah berencana untuk pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari untuk urusan bisnis. Karena Ibu akan ditinggal sendirian mungkin Gaara akan menemaninya sesekali."

"Siapa Gaara?" Pertanyaan yang sama pun terulang.

"Gaara itu teman nak Naru sejak kecil dan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Tadi juga aku bertemu dengannya saat berkunjung ke rumah Kushina. Dia sampai mengantar kami pulang kemari, dia anak yang baik."

Fugaku hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan makan malamnya. Setelah selesai, Fugaku sendiri yang meminta Naruto untuk beristirahat saja dan membiarkan Mikoto yang membereskan semuanya. Saat akan menolak Naruto mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kedua pasangan Uchiha itu dan dia pun mengalah.

Naruto merasa sedikit lega saat Mikoto mengetahui segalanya. Setidaknya dia memiliki seseorang yang dapat dia andalkan di rumah ini jika terjadi sesuatu. Gaara memang selalu mendukungnya tapi dia tidak dapat setiap saat berada di sampingnya. Naruto bersiap untuk tidur malam itu. Sedikit aneh karena sebulan belakangan ini dia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Karena itu Naruto merasa ada yang hilang saat dia berbaring sendirian di atas tempat itu yang berukuran besar untuk dia sendiri itu. Sasuke mengatakan tidak perlu menunggu dan Naruto sangat memerlukan istirahat. Setelah meminum obatnya tak lama dia pun terlelap.

Malam itu Sasuke benar-benar lelah saat dia sampai di rumah. Hari sudah benar-benar larut dan yang masih terjaga di dalam rumah hanyalah dirinya dan Itachi. Saat melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dia mendapati sang istri sedang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan tidak pucat seperti saat dia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Sasuke lega melihatnya.

Dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak sempat Naruto bereskan sebelum tidur di atas meja tidurnya. Dia mengambilnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah pil. Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa pil itu, belum pernah dia melihat nama itu sebelumnya. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto memang kurang sehat dan pergi ke dokter siang tadi.

Setelah mengganti baju dan membersihkan diri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pergi tidur. Sebelum menutup mata, Sasuke menatap wajah damai sang istri di sampingnya. Setelah diingat-ingat ini adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Dia baru sadar bahwa istrinya itu memiliki wajah yang manis, ditambah dengan rambut pirang sebahunya dan mata birunya saat terbuka. Sasuke berpendapat bahwa pasti banyak pria yang mengejar-ngejarnya sebelumnya.

Pertanyaan pun timbul di benaknya. Pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia pedulikan. Mengapa gadis di sampingnya ini mau saja menyetujui pernikahan dan juga syarat yang Sasuke berikan padanya? Sangat disayangkan bagi seorang gadis semanis dan sebaik Naruto untuk sekedar menjadi istri statusnya. Tapi dia telah berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing jadi dia tidak akan bertanya.

Tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh rambut halus Naruto dan membelainya pelan. Dia berharap semoga saja mereka berdua dapat hidup bahagia dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menyamankan posisinya di samping Naruto. Besok dia putuskan untuk tinggal di rumah.

* * *

Yang membuka mata pertama kali pagi itu adalah Naruto. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan sang suami yang masih terlelap. Sedikit melamun Naruto tetap berbaring sambil menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata-kata Sasuke di malam pertama mereka. Sepertinya sang bungsu Uchiha tidak tertarik pada wanita atau setidaknya belum tertarik. Itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke menerima pernikahan ini? Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai saat Naruto masih ada? Haruskah Naruto merelakan Sasuke untuk gadis itu?

Tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata onyx telah terjaga beberapa menit yang lalu dan sedang menatap wajah yang sedang melamun dihadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum saat menyadari hal tersebut dan membuka mulutnya. "Selamat pagi."

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar suara Sasuke dan menemukan si pemilik mata onyx sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. "Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Mm, tidak ada. Itu tidak penting." Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merapikan kimononya yang sedikit berantakan. "Hari ini kau pergi jam berapa?"

Sasuke pun ikut bangkit dan berusaha untuk merapikan rambut ravennya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, hari ini aku akan tinggal di rumah."

"Apa hari ini kantor libur?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin di rumah saja. Sudah lama juga sejak aku mengambil libur. Aku rindu suasana di rumah. Lagipula, Ayah dan Kakak pasti bertahan sehari tanpa aku. Kecuali jika ada pertemuan dadakan atau sangat penting seperti kemarin aku akan pergi."

Naruto sedikit antusias saat mendengar Sasuke akan tinggal di rumah. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya dia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama suaminya itu selain di hari Minggu. Bahkan di hari Minggu pun terkadang Sasuke tidak da di rumah seperti kemarin. Namun Naruto sedikit bingung tentang apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau mau sarapan? Biar kusiapkan."

"Ayo kita ke dapur."

Pasangan suami istri itu pun pergi ke dapur bersama-sama. Saat Naruto akan bersiap-siap untuk membuat makanan, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mendudukannya di kursi. Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Sasuke?"

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang buat."

Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk protes maka ia pun duduk manis di sana sambil memandangi Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Diperhatikan oleh sang istri Sasuke sedikit penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke bisa memasak?"

"Hanya yang praktis dan mudah saja. Dulu Ibu pernah sakit beberapa hari jadi kami harus menyediakan makan sendiri. Sejak saat itu aku sedikit belajar untuk keadaan seperti itu atau ketika harus tinggal sendiri di rumah. Kakak lebih bisa memasak daripada aku."

"Kak Itachi? Benarkah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Setelah selesai, dia menaruh masakannya di meja dan mengambil beberapa piring. Tidak lama lagi yang lainnya akan segera bangun dan bergabung untuk sarapan, tapi sebelum terjadi itu dia ingin menghabiskan pagi ini bersama Naruto saja.

"Kita makan duluan saja, tidak perlu menunggu yang lain."

Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. Sasuke membuatkan mereka pancake dan terlihat sangat menggoda menurut Naruto. Dia mengambil coklat sirup dan menuangkannya di atas pancake miliknya. Bisa dikatakan Sasuke cukup ahli membuatnya karena rasanya sangat enak, Naruto baru sekali membuat pancake dan hasilnya tidak begitu bagus. Mungkin dia bisa meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarkannya nanti.

"Sasuke tidak terlalu suka manis, ya?"

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Benar."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau hanya mengoleskan mentega di pancakemu dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan makanan yang manis."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan pernyataan Naruto. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis ini akan memperhatikan hal seperti itu. "Aku memang tidak terlalu suka manis tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah memakannya. Jika aku harus memakannya aku tidak keberatan."

"Hm, begitukah? Berarti saat valentine kau tidak pernah menerima coklat? Aku yakin pasti banyak gadis yang memberikanmu coklat, iya kan?"

"Aku tidak menyukai satupun dari mereka jadi aku tidak menerimanya. Tapi terkadang ada saja yang menyelipkannya di tasku atau malah mengirimnya ke rumah. Biasanya akan kuberikan pada Kakak karena dia lebih suka manis daripadaku."

"Wah, repot juga ya. Kalau aku sih akan memakan semuanya, itu pun jika Gaara tidak merebutnya dariku."

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengerut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Apa maksudnya dia juga mendapat coklat saat valentine atau dia menyukai coklat? Dia kan perempuan, seharusnya dialah yang memberikan coklat bukan menerimanya. Lalu satu hal lagi, "Siapa Gaara?"

Pertanyaan yang sama pun lagi lagi terulang. "Oh, Gaara sahabatku sejak SMP. Dia yang kemarin kubilang akan kukunjungi. Walaupun teman satu sekolah tapi sebenarnya dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dengan kata lain dia seumuran denganmu."

"Hm."

Dengan suapan terakhir Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia merapikan piring kotornya dan di saat yang sama Mikoto dan Fugaku memasuki dapur. Mereka saling mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengambil tempat duduk. Mikoto terlihat berbinar sat melihat menu sarapnnya.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak memakan pancake buatan Sasuke. Rindunya."

Tidak lama kemudian Itachi pun bergabung. Naruto menyelesaikan pancakenya dan mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Itachi sedikit bingung melihat penampilan Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaian rumah, karena itu dia menyuarakannya.

"Sasuke, kau belum bersiap-siap? Ini sudah siang, nanti kau terlambat."

"Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai. "Sudah lama aku tidak mengambil libur. Lagipula aku ini kan masih belajar dan belum menjadi pegawai tetap. Selama aku menguasai perkerjaanku aku tidak perlu datang tiap hari, bukan? Selain itu Naru sepertinya kurang sehat jadi aku akan menemaninya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan heran. Di sebrang mereka Itachi menatap Naruto tidak suka. Mikoto ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya sementara Fugaku dengan santai meneruskan makannya.

"Memang benar kau masih belajar tapi tidak lama lagi kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini dan bekerja bersamaku. Lagipula kalau hanya menemani bukankah ada Ibu? Kau tidak perlu sampai ikut menemaninya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Sesekali aku juga ingin berada di rumah selain di hari Minggu."

Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan Itachi. Ternyata alasan Sasuke tinggal karena khawatir dengannya, Naruto tidak menyangka. "Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu tinggal hanya karena aku. Yang dikatakan Kak Itachi benar, masih ada Ibu yang menemaniku. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Naru. Aku melihat botol obatmu." Naruto dan Mikoto mendadak tegang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akhirnya tahu? "Aku tidak tahu obat apa itu tapi itu bukan obat yang pernah kulihat, pasti bukan sakit biasa. Jika kau tidak suka aku ada di rumah aku bisa pergi kapan saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keluargaku baik-baik saja."

Mikoto bernapas lega mendengar penjelasan putranya tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Penjelasan Sasuke justru membuatnya semakin bingung. Dia bukan tidak ingin Sasuke tinggal tapi dia juga tidak ingin Itachi semakin tidak suka kepadanya. Di saat itulah Fugaku memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Sudah, nak Naru. Biar saja Sasuke menemanimu hari ini. Kau memang sudah pergi ke dokter kemarin tapi belum tentu kau langsung sembuh. Itachi, kita akan baik-baik saja tanpa Sasuke sehari seperti yang dia katakan. Biarkanlah adikmu menghabiskan waktunya bersama istrinya."

"Baik, Ayah," Itachi dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan.

Hari itu pun Itachi meninggalkan rumah dengan sedikit kesal. Dia memang sejak awal tidak suka melihat Naruto berdekatan dengan adiknya. Tapi situasi ini justru dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk mengenal lebih jauh soal kakak iparnya itu. Siapa lagi yang tahu tentang Itachi jika bukan Sasuke?

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk berbaring saja di kamar. Naruto yang sudah bosan berdiam diri saja mengusulkan untuk duduk bersama di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton. Sasuke tidak keberatan selama Naruto masih mendapatkan istirahatnya. Mikoto yang senang melihat kedekatan mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu sendiri.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" Mereka menonton sebuah acara kuis yang Naruto tidak begitu mengerti. Sejak awal acara dia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan karena otaknya sibuk berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia tanyakan mengenai Itachi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat menikmati acara tersebut dan dia menatap fokus ke layar televisi. Ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang bertanya dia hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali menatap layar di hadapannya.

"Silahkan."

"Apa yang Kak Itachi sukai selain catur?"

Kali ini mata onyxnya benar-benar meninggalkan layar televisi dan beralih ke sosok gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Banyak, jika yang kau maksudkan bisa berupa apa saja. Kakak menyukai film horor, dia juga senang mendengarkan musik klasik, lalu dia suka warna hitam, kalau makanan Kakak suka seafood, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Hm, begitu ya." Naruto memikirkan semua informasi rentang Itachi yang baru didapatnya.

Mendengar Itachi menjadi topik pembicaraan, mau tidak mau Sasuke tertarik dengan apa yang dipikirkan oeh Naruto. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja," dengan santai Naruto menjawabnya. Sasuke menerima jawaban Naruto dan sejenak perhatian mereka berdua kembali ke arah televisi yang sekarang sedang menampilkan sebuah iklan produk makanan. "Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Aku?" Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang kini sudah merubah posisi duduknya dan sepenuhnya menghadap kepadanya. Apapun program yang ada di layar kaca di depannya sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi gadis berambut pirang tersebut dan lebih ingin berbincang dengan Sasuke. Sasuke ikut mengubah posisi duduknya dan kini mereka berdua memberikan perhatiannya penuh kepada satu sama lain. "Tidak begitu jauh dengan Kakak, tapi aku tidak suka catur. Untuk makanan aku lebih menyukai sayuran, terutama tomat."

Naruto mengingatnya, Itachi pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukai sketsa. Dia menjadi penasaran ingin melihat objek apa saja yang pernah Sasuke gambar. Dia akan mengingatnya untuk minta ditunjukkan suatu saat nanti.

Beberapa jam selanjutnya mereka lewatkan dengan mengobrol dan membahas banyak hal sepele, kebanyakan tentang apa yang mereka pikitkan tentang suatu hal dan lain-lain. Masing-masing menyadari bahwa pasangan mereka ternyata teman yang enak untuk diajak mengobrol. Televisi mereka biarkan menyala tapi tidak sedikit pun mereka lirik. Hanya suara dari mesin tersebut yang ikut menemai perbincangan mereka berdua. Sesekali obrolan mereka diselingi oleh pertanyaan dari Naruto mengenai Itachi dan Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menjawab semuanya, tapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sejak tadi kita terus membahas tentang aku dan Kakak. Bagaimana denganmu, Naru?"

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan tentangku. Selain dari mempunyai alergi dengan beberapa makanan, kebalikan darimu aku sangat menyukai makanan manis. Oh, aku juga senang mengoleksi kimono."

"Kimono?" Benar juga. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Naruto sampai sekarang, gadis ini selalu mengenakan kimono kemana pun dia pergi. Bahkan di saat tidur sekalipun, Naruto lebih senang mengenakan kimono tidur dibandingkan piyama.

"Ya, terkadang Gaara akan mengomel saat aku memintanya menemaniku berbelanja karena aku begitu lama memilih dan selalu membeli banyak."

Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar saat membicarakan tentang pengalaman berbelanjanya. Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihat Naruto begitu antusias membicarakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Meskipun dia tidak dapat memberikan hatinya, setidaknya dia bisa memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan kepada gadis ini.

"Jika kau sudah baikan, bagaimana jika besok aku mengajakmu berbelanja dan membeli kimono baru? Anggap saja hadiah dariku untuk pernikahan kita dan juga sebagai simbol pertemanan kita."

Wajah manis Naruto dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat mendengar tawaran Sasuke, tapi segera berubah murung ketika mengingat Itachi. Sasuke menyadari perubahan tersebut dan menunggu pertanyaan dari bibir manis Naruto yang tidak perlu lama dia tunggu. "Tapi kau harus masuk kerja besok. Bagaimana jika Kak Itachi marah lagi?"

Ah, Itachi. Sasuke mengerti mengapa Naruto mencemaskan Kakaknya itu, tapi dia sudah memutuskannya dan tidak akan mengubahnya. Jika Naruto terkenal keras kepala maka Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya akan meninggalkan kantor dua hari saja. Aku berjanji akan masuk lusa dan soal Kak Itachi aku akan membuatnya mengerti. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau atau tidak?"

Memang benar Sasuke memiliki sebuah keuntungan jika sudah mengenai Itachi. Walaupun Itachi lebih tua dan lebih memegang kendali, tapi Sasuke selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat kakanya mengikuti kemauannya. Naruto sangat senang mendengarnya dan mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu saja aku mau. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sudah lama juga sejak terakhir kali aku membeli kimono baru."

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jika besok aku lihat sedikit saja kau sakit maka perjanjian dibatalkan."

"Oke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dua minggu lainnya! Terima kasih dah nunggu, ya! ^^**

**Kayaknya ada yang sedikit bingung gara-gara gaya narasi aku. Naru itu cowo kok, asli. Cuma kalau lagi bareng sama orang-orang yang ga tau jati diri dia aku pake sudut pandang mereka dan nyebut dia itu seorang 'gadis', begitulah.**

**_No incest! _****Itachi cuma _over protective_ aja. Banyak yang nyangka kesitu ya? Ahaha. Hubungan Itachi dan Naru emang mengkhawatirkan, tapi silahkan simak chapter ini. Untuk alasan Itachi ga suka Naruto bakal terungkap sedikit demi sedikit, sabar aja ya.**

**Suka sama Gaara, ya? Aku juga suka kalo ada dia. Hihihi. Ini muncul lagi kok di bawah, walaupun cuma sebentar. Hubungan Sasuke dan Naru itu memang bikin gereget. Dukung aja Sasuke semoga bisa bikin Naru berubah pikiran, ya. (itu tugas aku, ya?) **

**Ada yang aku sadari. Dalam cerita ini banyak banget hari Minggu disebut-sebut. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kan memang itu waktu dimana semuanya kumpul. Kalau hari-hari biasanya cuma ada Mikoto sama Naruto di rumah. Makanya, cerita aku banyak yang fokus di hari Minggu, walaupun ga semuanya sih. Misalnya aja acara belanja ini malah di hari Sasuke harusnya kerja. Jadi kalau di cerita-cerita ke depan banyak hari Minggu nya mohon dimaklumi ya.**

**Yosh, chapter 4 datang!**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kurasa cocok dengan warna matamu."

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena dia sedang sibuk menahan emosinya. Seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin, hari ini pun Sasuke mengambil libur dan membawa Naruto pergi berbelanja kimono. Saat ini mereka berada di satu toko dimana Naruto biasa membeli kimono. Dia menyukai buatan mereka karena memiliki bahan yang bagus, motif yang sesuai dengan keinginannya dan juga kualitas yang baik. Tapi satu yang tidak disukainya adalah para pengunjung lain dan juga pegawainya.

Mengapa begitu? Karena mereka sering sekali bergosip.

Naruto selalu datang bersama Gaara dan mereka selalu mengira bahwa dia dan sahabatnya itu adalah pasangan walau berapa kalipun mereka mengatakan bukan begitu keadaanya. Naruto dan Gaara tidak pernah repot menjelaskan tentang gender asli sang pemuda pirang meskipun selalu menyangkal hal lainnya. Lama kelamaan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan obrolan itu. Tapi sekarang setelah cukup lama Naruto tidak kemari, bisikan mereka terasa cukup mengganggu. Terlebih lagi ini pertama kalinya dia datang bersama Sasuke dan suaminya itu cukup menarik perhatian para gadis di sana.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto lekat-lekat dan menyadari ekspresi sang istri yang tidak senang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena sampai mereka memasuki toko ini Naruto masih terlihat begitu senang. "Naru, ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari para pengunjung ke Sasuke. Dia menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya hal biasa." Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto dengan hal biasa. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke kasir saja. Aku ambil yang itu dan juga yang satunya lagi, tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto mengangkat kimono yang dia maksud agar Sasuke dapat melihatnya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan ke kasir dan Naruto tahu sebentar lagi masalah lainnya akan segera dimulai. Sang gadis penjaga kasir tersenyum saat melihatnya dan Naruto tidak pernah menyukai senyuman itu. "Selamat siang, Nona. Sudah lama tidak kemari. Kemana pacar Anda? Hari ini tidak datang bersama seperti biasanya?"

Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sedangkan di sampingnya Sasuke hanya terdiam semakin tidak mengerti. Naruto menyerahkan dua kimono yang akan dibelinya kepada si gadis. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali dia bukan pacarku. Lagipula aku tidak perlu memberi tahumu apa yang kami lakukan, bukan?" Naruto menjawab dengan senyum di bibirnya tapi siapapun tahu bahwa senyum itu hanya dipaksakan.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Lalu siapa pemuda tampan yang bersama Anda ini? Jika saya boleh tahu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu memberitahumu apapun, bukan?" Senyum masih tersungging di bibir Naruto.

Melihat interaksi diantara keduanya, akhirnya sedikit banyak Sasuke mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Orang-orang tidak menyebut Uchiha jenius tanpa suatu alasan, bukan? Dia pun merangkul pinggang Naruto dan menarik sang istri mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku adalah suaminya. Apakah jawaban itu cukup?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit posesif.

Keduanya, Naruto dan si gadis, menatap Sasuke seketika. Wajah Sasuke ikut tersenyum seperti Naruto tapi sekaligus mengatakan pada si gaids bahwa dia tidak senang dengan perlakuannya. Si gadis mendapatkan pesan itu dengan jelas dan meminta maaf. "Oh, maafkan saya. Saya pikir Anda hanya bercanda saat mengatakan pria berambut merah itu bukan pacar Anda. Maaf atas kelancangan saya."

Si gadis menyerahkan barang belanjaan Naruto setelah Sasuke membayarnya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kesalahpahaman ini akhirnya berakhir, ya?" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Ahaha." Si gadis tidak dapat menjawab dan hanya tertawa getir. "Kalau begitu selamat atas penikahan Anda. Silahkan datang lagi ke toko kami lain waktu." Dia membungkuk memberi salam.

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan datang lagi. Ayo, Sasuke."

Mereka berjalan keluar toko dengan Sasuke masih merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto berharap mulai saat ini mereka akan berhenti menggosipkan dirinya. Dia sangat senang dengan reaksi yang Sasuke berikan tadi. Setelah cukup jauh dari sana barulah Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kurasa kau harus mencari toko baru untuk berbelanja kimono. Aku tidak suka dengan pelayanan mereka."

"Tidak, aku yakin ini hari terakhir mereka mengganguku. Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu tadi. Lagipula aku suka dengan kimono mereka, aku sudah nyaman memakainya selama bertahun-tahun."

Sasuke hampir tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto tapi tidak memaksakannya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi, jika mereka mangganggumu lagi kau harus mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan mendatangi atasan mereka. Lalu, siapa yang dia maksudkan pemuda berambut merah yang dia pikir pacarmu itu?"

Naruto tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Kau terdengar seperti suami yang posesif, apa kau sadar itu? Itu Gaara. Aku memang selalu memintanya menemaniku berbelanja."

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan kelakuan mereka, lagipula kau memang istriku. Selain itu, aku tidak suka orang-orang berbicara jelek tentang keluargaku siapapun itu. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kau ini, tidak bisa bercanda sedikit?" Naruto masih saja terkikik geli. Sasuke melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Gadis yang bersamanya ini terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa. "Oh iya, setelah ini kita mau kemana?"

"Aku berniat menemanimu keluar hari ini jadi aku tidak begitu memiliki tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Terserah kau saja."

"Hm, begitukah?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. Dia melirik ke arah jam di tangan Sasuke, karena dia sendiri tidak membawa jam, dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Naruto mendapatkan ide yang bagus dan tersenyum saat memikirkannya. "Sasuke, apa kau lapar? Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

"Sebentar lagi memang waktunya makan siang. Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh, kita hanya perlu naik bis satu kali ke sana."

Mereka hanya memiliki satu mobil dan itu dipakai oleh Fugaku dan Itachi ke kantor, karenanya mereka naik kendaraan umum. Sasuke tidak keberatan karena dia tidak perlu menyetir dan banyak tempat yang bisa dia lihat di saat mereka berjalan kaki.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, tempatnya tidak begitu jauh. Tempat itu mereka capai hanya dalam sepuluh menit dengan bis. Itu adalah sebuah kafe dan sepertinya terlihat sedang jam istirahat. Sasuke memastikannya dengan membaca jadwal kafe tersebut yang terpasang di jendela. Naruto sepertinya tidak peduli dengan jam istirahat dan masuk begitu saja.

Bel pintu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Sang pengurus sekaligus pemilik kafe sedang merapikan beberapa hal di belakang meja dan dengan tidak melihat siapa yang masuk berkata, "Maaf, kami sedang istirahat. Kafe akan dibuka lagi pukul dua belas siang."

"Meskipun untukku?"

Mendengar suara yang dia kenal, sang pemilik pun mengangkat wajahnya dari pekerjaannya dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Naru?"

"Hai, Gaara. Kejutan."

Kedua sahabat itu pun mendekat dan Gaara mengelus kepala Naruto seperti biasanya setiap kali mereka bertemu. "Mengapa tidak bilang mau kemari?"

"Kan sudang kubilang, kejutan."

Gaara menghembuskan napas kecil dari hidungnya dan tersenyum singkat. Mata hijaunya melirik sesuatu yang sahabatnya genggam di kedua tanganya. "Kau membeli kimono baru?" Gaara mengenal jelas tas yang dibawa sahabatnya itu berasal dari toko mana karena dia sendiri bukan sekali dua kali pergi ke sana.

Naruto menyeringai sebelum menjawab sambil mengangkat kantung di tangannya agar Gaara dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. "Sasuke membelikannya untukku."

Di saat itulah Gaara menyadari ada orang lain bersama mereka. Onxy dan jade bertemu, Sasuke yang pertama kali mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Sasuke, suami Naru. Senang berkenalan."

Gaara menyambut tangan itu dan menjabatnya. "Aku Gaara, sahabat Naru. Maaf tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian waktu itu dan baru dapat memperkenalkan diri di situasi seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kita bisa bertemu." Pernikahan mereka memang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga. Walau Gaara sudah seperti keluarga tapi di hari tersebut dia sudah memiliki janji karena semuanya serba mendadak. Naruto tidak keberatan sahabatnya tidak bisa hadir karena semuanya memang diluar rencana.

Dengan kedatangan Naruto, Gaara tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Naruto sangat menyukai manis dan Gaara cukup ahli dalam membuat kue. Karena itu di setiap kesempatan Naruto selalu meminta Gaara membuatkan kue untuknya. Untuk Sasuke, Naruto memesankan sandwich dan teh. Gaara mengerutkan dahi mendengar pesanannya itu.

"Sasuke tidak suka manis, jadi buatkan saja itu."

Setelah pesanan mereka jadi, Gaara ikut duduk bersama dan berbincang sebentar. Mereka hanya membahas hal-hal kecil tapi cukup bagi mereka untuk mengetahui bahwa satu sama lain mengakui sebagai teman. Sasuke diberi tahu bahwa Gaara mengetahui semuanya mengenai hubungan dan perjanjian mereka, karena itu dia menghormati Gaara dan lebih leluasa mengobrol dengannya dan tidak perlu ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

Naruto juga menceritakan tentang pengalaman mereka pagi ini di toko kimono. Gaara sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tapi juga senang mendengarnya. "Dengan begini berikutnya kau bisa berbelanja kimono dengan tenang, Naru." Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum atas pernyataan Gaara.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas Gaara meninggalkan meja karena dia harus bersiap untuk membuka kafe kembali. Sasuke berterima kasih atas keramahan sang pemuda dan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya karena mulutnya sedang sibuk menikmati kue buatan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah selesai, kedua pasangan itu pun meninggalkan kafe. Naruto sangat senang dapat mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Gaara sahabat yang baik. Aku senang dapat berkenalan dengannya."

"Tentu saja, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perburuan hari itu dan langsung menuju ke rumah. Mikoto baru saja selesai merapikan makan siangnya saat mereka berdua tiba. Sasuke meninggalkan kedua wanita itu berbincang untuk memeriksa beberapa hal selagi dia ada waktu.

Naruto menceritakan tentang apa saja yang mereka alami pagi ini dan Mikoto begitu senang mendengarnya. Naruto bahkan menunjukkan kimono yang dibelikan Sasuke untuknya. Satu berwarna biru yang selaras dengan warna matanya dan yang satu lagi berwarna biru gelap, hampir sama dengan warna rambut Sasuke.

"Ibu bisa mengajarkanku menyulam? Aku ingin membuat lambang keluarga Uchiha di kimonoku."

"Tentu saja. Ibu akan mengajarimu apa saja, nak Naru."

"Kalau begitu ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin Ibu ajarkan padaku."

"Apa itu?"

Sejak saat itu Naruto sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di dapur atau di kamar. Tentu saja dia akan menunggu saat di mana para pria pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan dia berdua dengan ibu mertuanya. Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi karena terkadang dia melihat jari Naruto yang dibalut dengan plester.

"Hanya tergores saat memasak, kecelakaan kecil." Itulah jawaban Naruto ketika Sasuke menanyakan perihal lukanya.

Meskipun tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tapi Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya dan selama Naruto bisa menjaga diri dia tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak perlu lama sampai kekhawatiran itu berakhir karena hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja Naruto sudah menguasai apa yang dia pelajari. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mempraktekannya dan tujuannya adalah agar dapat lebih dekat dengan sang kakak ipar.

Hari itu adalah Minggu dan Naruto menjadi salah satu orang yang bangun lebih awal. Dibantu oleh Mikoto sebelum akhirnya ditinggal untuk membangunkan para pria, dia yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Itachi terbangun oleh bau masakan Naruto dan langsung menuju ke dapur sebelum Mikoto sempat membangunkannya. Yang disadarinya saat sampai di sana adalah ternyata Naruto yang sedang memasak dan juga lambang Uchiha yang tersulam rapi di bagian belakang kimononya. Dua hal yang tidak disangkanya akan dilakukan sang gadis.

Naruto menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Ah, pagi Kak. Makanannya sebentar lagi siap. Kakak tunggu sebentar lagi, ya."

"Hm."

Itachi duduk di kursinya dan menunggu sambil masih menatap punggung sang gadis dalam diam. Tak lama Sasuke masuk dan bergabung bersama Itachi di meja makan. Itachi masih saja menatap Naruto dan Sasuke penasaran dengan gelagat sang kakak.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Naru, Kak?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dan justru melempar pertanyaan kepada Naruto yang baru saja selesai memasak dan menata makanannya di atas meja. "Dari mana lambang itu berasal?"

Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat Itachi dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya menata meja makan. "Maksud Kakak lambang Uchiha di punggungku? Aku meminta Ibu mengajarkanku dan membuatnya. Menurut Kakak bagus tidak?"

"Bukankah itu kimono yang kubelikan minggu kemarin?" Yang dipakai Naruto saat ini adalah kimono yang berwarna biru gelap. Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto ikut bergabung dan duduk di kursi di samping Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya bergabung dan santapan pagi itu pun dimulai. Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang sulaman lambang Uchiha dan beralih ke sarapannya. Menu pagi ini adalah tempura dan miso. Sederhana memang, tapi itu adalah cita rasa keluarga.

Melihat makanan kesukaannya terhidang Itachi merasa senang, tapi sesuatu membuatnya menyipitkan mata. "Mengapa bentuk tempuranya seperti ini?"

Semua mata beralih kepadanya. Mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan soal bentuk tapi Itachi memang yang paling _perfectionist_ di antara anggota keluarga Uchiha dan sangat memperhatikan kesempurnaan. Naruto tersenyum bersalah dan meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi masih saja tidak bisa sebaik Ibu. Aku memang belum pernah membuat tempura sebelumnya, meskipun bentuknya seperti itu aku yakin rasanya enak, kok. Ibu juga bilang begitu," Naruto mencoba meyakinkan sang kakak.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Jadi itu sebabnya beberapa hari ini jarimu selalu saja terluka? Belajar menyulam dan berlatih membuat tempura?" Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena sedikit malu. Sasuke meraih kepala sang istri dan mengelusnya. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, aku suka dengan hasilnya. Tapi lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, ya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk lagi. Dia senang mendapat pujian dari Sasuke tapi yang sebenarnya dia inginkan saat ini adalah pengakuan dari Itachi. Masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Itachi melahap tempura yang sejak tadi hanya ditatapnya. Rasanya ternyata memang enak seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Lain kali perbaiki bentuknya. Bukan tempura namanya jika tidak terlihat seperti tempura." Itachi mengatakannya dengan sinis.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata dinginnya. Itachi hanya mempersoalkan soal bentuk tapi tidak dengan rasa, bahkan kakak iparnya yang berambut panjang itu mengambil beberapa tempura lagi dan memakanya dengan lahap. Dengan ini berarti dia mengakui setidaknya setengah dari jerih payahnya. "Iya," dengan riang Naruto menjawab.

Setidaknya Naruto sudah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan kakak iparnya itu. Masih banyak yang harus dia lakukan untuk memenangkan hati pria tersebut. Tapi hari ini masih panjang dan ini masih pagi. Naruto masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati Itachi.

Berhubung tidak ada yang memiliki rencana untuk pergi keluar, semua anggota keluarga tinggal di rumah hari ini. Setelah selesai sarapan semuanya beralih ke kegiatan masing-masing yang mereka sukai. Sasuke sepertinya sedang membuat sketsa baru karena sejak tadi dia tidak lepas dari buku sketsanya dan beranjak ke tempat favoritnya di teras belakang. Fugaku membaca koran seperti biasa di kursi kesayangannya dan Mikoto sedang mencuci sambil bersenandung. Itachi sedari tadi berdiam diri di kamar dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menonton sendirian di ruang tengah.

Yang dipilihnya adalah sebuah film drama. Dia menontonnya bukan karena menyukainya tapi lebih kepada latihan mental. Yang namanya drama biasanya akan membuat penontonnya meneteskan air mata atau setidaknya berkaca-kaca. Naruto menonton semua itu dengan wajah datar seperti bosan walau sebenarnya dia cukup menghayati jalan ceritanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tonton?"

Suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Naruto berpaling dari arah layar televisi ke Itachi dan mendapati Itachi justru sedang menatap ke arah layar.

"Film drama. Kakak mau ikut menonton?"

"Aku tidak suka drama." Walaupun menjawab begitu, Itachi mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Naruto di sofa. "Apa ceritanya?"

"Tentang seorang mafia yang jatuh cinta kepada tawanannya tapi berakhir tragis karena dia harus membunuh si tawanan pada akhirnya. Padahal mereka saling mencintai dan sempat berencana untuk kabur tapi pada akhirnya si mafia memutuskan untuk lebih memilih komplotannya dibanding kekasihnya. Ini kedua kalinya aku menonton."

Itachi memperhatikan adegan drama tersebut di mana si mafia yang dibicarakan sedang mati-matian berusaha untuk menyelamatkan sang kekasih yang terluka parah. Bodoh menurutnya jika pada akhirnya akan dia bunuh juga, mengapa harus diselamatkan? Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Bagi para pecinta drama, Itachi tahu ini adalah salah satu adegan yang akan membuat mereka dibanjiri air mata. Melihat ke arah iparnya yang masih berwajah datar itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya menonton sendirian lagi.

Tindakan Itachi justru menimbulkan pertanyaan pada Naruto dan segera menyuarakannya sebelum Itachi dapat pergi jauh. "Kakak mau kemana?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling ke arah Naruto menatap mata birunya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan suka jika aku melihatmu menangis, jadi aku akan kembali ke kamar saja."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi ke arah Itachi. "Mengapa Kakak pikir aku akan menangis?"

"Bukankah sudah biasa wanita menangis saat menonton film drama. Apalagi adegan yang sekarang sedang sedih-sedihnya, bukan?"

"Hm." Naruto kembali menatap ke arah televisi. "Kakak tidak perlu pergi, aku tidak akan menangis."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu bersikap tegar di depanku. Menangis itu wajar, apalagi bagi seorang wanita."

"Kakak tidak mengerti. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis."

Keheningan menyelimuti Itachi. Selama beberapa menit yang terdengar olehnya adalah suara si mafia dari televisi yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama kekasihnya dan juga suara hatinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto dengan sudah lupa cara menangis. Memang ada hal seperti itu?

Karena tidak ada suara Itachi lagi, Naruto pun menengok untuk memastikan apakah kakak iparnya itu memang sudah pergi atau belum. Ketika didapati Itachi masih berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat melamun, Naruto bertanya pada iparnya itu dengan nada heran.

"Kakak kenapa?"

Tersadar oleh pertanyaan Naruto, Itachi menatap iparnya lagi. "Kau bercanda, kan? Kau pasti pernah menangis."

"Pernah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan aku tidak ingat kapan. Karena suatu hal, aku berjanji pada Ayah dan Ibu untuk tidak akan pernah menangis lagi seumur hidupku apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar lupa caranya." Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan ringan dan bahkan sambil tersenyum.

Mata onyx Itachi menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis iparnya itu dan berpikir. Tak lama dia berputar dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan film dramanya. Naruto pikir Itachi marah atau tidak suka dengan pernyataannya tadi. Tapi saat beberapa menit berselang Itachi kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak, Naruto sedikit bingung.

Itachi meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja yang berada di antara televisi dan sofa. Dia membuka kotaknya dan Naruto bisa melihat apa isi kotak itu. Naruto hampir saja berteriak seperti perempuan saking senangnya. "Daripada kau menonton drama yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatmu menangis, lebih baik kau bermain denganku. Aku menantangmu."

Naruto sangat senang dengan ajakan tersebut. Dia menghentikan film dan mematikan televisi lalu duduk di sisi lain meja. Akhirnya keinginannya untuk bermain catur bersama Itachi terwujud. Itachi mengambil bidak hitam sedangkan Naruto bermain bidak putih. Mereka berdua menikmati pertarungan pertama mereka. Permainan berlangsung cukup lama sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Itachi, Naru, ayo kita makan dulu," tegur Mikoto.

Naruto sedikit merengek karena sekarang sedang seru-serunya. Itachi berdecak pelan dan berkata dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. "Kita masih bisa teruskan setelah makan nanti. Ayo, aku tidak ingin Sasuke menghabiskan semua makanan."

"Sasuke tidak rakus. Bukankah Kakak yang biasanya mengambil jatah Sasuke? Sasuke bilang begitu."

"Kapan? Sasuke itu hanya membual. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

Naruto terkikik geli dan Itachi hanya memutar matanya bosan. Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, semua kembali ke kesibukkan masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Naruto yang melanjutkan pertempuran mereka sebelumnya. Saat ini posisi Naruto sedang genting dan Itachi hanya butuh sedikit lagi saja untuk menang. Dia yakin dia akan menang hanya saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya menang dengan mudah.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus berhenti menonton film drama," tiba-tiba Itachi berkata membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari papan catur.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau," Naruto menolak dengan tegas.

"Karena menurutku itu bodoh dan aku tidak suka."

"Kalau Kakak tidak suka ya tidak perlu menonton. Kenapa jadi aku yang harus berhenti? Tidak adil." Naruto memajukan bidaknya dan berusaha mencari jalan agar dia tidak kalah, setidaknya untuk bertahan lebih lama.

"Yang kalah diam saja."

"Aku belum kalah! Oke, kalau begitu jika aku menang Kakak berjanji akan memenuhi satu permintaanku. Bagaimana? Adil kan?"

"Oke, setuju." Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam dan seperti ada aura persaingan di sana. Naruto tidak mau diperintah begitu saja dan Itachi tidak mau diperalat begitu saja. Permainan terus berlangsung sampai dua puluh menit berikutnya di mana Naruto akhirnya terpaksa mengaku kalah. "Dengan ini tidak ada lagi film drama di rumah ini."

"Aargh, sebal! Lain kali aku pasti menang, lihat saja."

"Ya, berlatihlah lagi. Lain kali pun aku pasti tetap akan menang."

Itachi membereskan papan caturnya dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto kesal dengan kekalahannya tapi dia senang saat mendengar kata 'lain kali' dari Itachi. Itu artinya dia bisa bermain kapan saja dengan kakak iparnya itu dan bisa menjadi lebih dekat.

Tidak disangka semua kejadian hari ini dimulai dari saat sarapan, Itachi mengakui usaha memasaknya, dan pertarungan pertama mereka dalam catur membuat kecanggungan di antara mereka sedikit berkurang. Itachi masih berbicara padanya dengan nada sinis, tapi Naruto tidak lagi merasakan aura kebencian di sana. Dia harus memberitahu Gaara soal perkembangan ini nanti. Naruto sekarnag sedikit mengerti mengapa Sasuke sangat mengagumi kakaknya. Itachi memang orang yang hebat.

Bermain catur memang hobinya tapi tetap saja menguras tenaga. Itachi sungguh lawan yang tangguh. Naruto beranjak dari ruang tengah dan menuju ke kamar. Sasuke tidak ada di sana, sepertinya suaminya itu masih asik dengan sketsanya. Dia mengeluarkan pil dari tas obatnya dan meminumnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia merasa lebih baik. Bermain dengan Itachi memang menyenangkan tapi dia harus ingat untuk meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menantang bermain lain kali.

Wajah Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Pria yang cukup tinggi itu masuk begitu saja dan saat sudah dekat dengan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya seperti menagih sesuatu. Naruto mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti dan Itachi menunjukan seringainya kepada sang ipar. "Aku tahu kau mengoleksi film bodoh itu. Serahkan semuanya padaku, aku akan menyingkirkannya."

Naruto hampir tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut kakak iparnya. Itachi sampai bertindak sejauh ini? "Tidak mau! Kakak hanya meminta untuk tidak menontonnya, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada Kakak."

"Kau pasti akan menonton diam-diam saat aku tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau memenuhi janjimu."

"Aku selalu memenuhi janjiku, Kakak tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kata-katamu saja tidak cukup untukku."

Mereka kembali saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Di saat itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Dia kaget melihat adegan perseteruaan antara kakak dan istrinya itu. Sejak tadi pagi dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku sketsanya dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ada apa ini?" Sayangnya pertanyaan itu tidak ada yang menggubris.

"Kalau Kakak bersikeras, aku akan menyebarkan pada orang-orang bahwa Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang _sadist_."

"Oh, sudah berani sekarang? Coba saja kau lakukan, akan kupastikan kau akan ingat lagi bagaimana caranya menangis sampai kau tidak bisa lupa lagi."

"Kakak, ada apa ini?" Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan ancaman yang saling mereka lemparkan.

"Diam!" Itachi dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan membuat Sasuke sontak kaget. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua orang yang sedang berseteru akhirnya menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga di sana. Mereka menyeringai padanya dan Sasuke merasa kedua orang di hadapannya sekarang ini tidak dia kenal.

"Halo, Sasuke. Kau sayang Kakak, bukan? Coba katakan pada perempuan ini agar menuruti kata-kataku dan menyerahkan semua film bodohnya itu agar bisa kusingkirkan." Itachi mulai mendekati adiknya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kalau kau tidak menganggapku siapa-siapa. Tapi kita ini teman, kan? Bisakah kau mengendalikan Kakakmu ini? Aku tidak kuasa kalau harus sampai menelepon kantor polisi untuk menghentikan aksi penganiyaannya." Naruto pun ikut mendekat.

Ini memang bukan cerita horor, tapi Sasuke merasakan aura yang sangat gelap datang dari kakak dan istrinya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus lari dari tempat itu jika ingin selamat. Tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, kakinya yang lumayan jenjang itu pun membawanya lari dari tempat yang seharusnya dia sebut kamar itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Itachi dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan, tapi Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku kayaknya lagi semangat ga ketulungan jadi kali ini baru seminggu tapi dah update! :D **

**Masih ada yang nanya soal kecenderungan Sasuke nih. Gay apa gak? Gimana ya, sebenernya pengen jawab tapi ntar spoiler hehe. *terlalu membesar-besarkan***

**Padahal udah aku tambahin words nya tiap chapter, tapi masih kurang panjang? Hahaha. Kalau yang ini gimana? Masih kurang panjang kah? Chapter ini masih seputaran hubungan ItaNaru, tapi ada SasuNaru nya juga kok. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit klise tapi aku ga nahan pengen bikin adegan ini.**

**Soal Naru bakal mati atau ga udah aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalau ga akan ada _death chara_. Tapi kalau soal sekarat sih ya liat aja nanti. Bisa iya bisa enggak. Reaksi yang lainnya kalo tahu jati diri Naru bisa bermacam-macam dan itu tergantung aku si author hehehe.**

**Buat Shi-chan, adik seperguruanku yang selalu protes kalo ga aku bales reviewnya, kamu tahu sampai kapan kan. Cuma ga tau ada di chapter berapa khekeke. Nih aku update sesuai janji, jangan teror aku lagi ya.**

**Selamat baca chapter 5 di bawah ini!**

* * *

"Bagaimana ceritanya bisa sampai seperti ini?" Sasuke tidak jelas bertanya pada siapa.

"Mungkin salah satunya karena kau tidak bisa menjadi partner kakakmu dalam catur." Fugaku membalik halaman buku yang sedang dipegangnya dan meneruskan membaca.

"Tapi aku jadi merasa sedikit tersingkir."

Di sampingnya, Mikoto tersenyum jahil. Bisa dia rasakan bahwa anak bungsunya ini sedang merasa sedikit cemburu. Walaupun tidak bisa dipastikan cemburu kepada siapa lebih tepatnya. Semua karena persaingan bodoh antara Itachi dan Naruto.

Sejak pertandingan mereka yang lalu, Naruto akan menantang kembali Itachi untuk membalas dendam di setiap kesempatan. Itachi tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan iparnya itu menang darinya begitu saja. Pertandingan antara Itachi dan Naruto sudah menjadi rutinitas baru di rumah Uchiha di hari Minggu atau ketika Itachi pulang lebih awal. Setiap kali bertanding, keduanya akan mempertaruhkan sesuatu seperti yang mereka lakukan pertama kali. Sampai saat ini Naruto telah kehilangan koleksi dramanya, jatah makanan manisnya selama seminggu, dia pun sempat harus mewarnai rambutnya menjadi ungu dan hijau. Itachi tertawa sangat keras saat melihatnya. Sedangkan lawannya belum kehilangan apapun.

Tapi hari ini Naruto bertekad untuk menang.

Sasuke senang melihat kakak dan istrinya itu sudah menjadi lebih dekat dan leluasa satu sama lain. Namun dia merasa sedikit dilupakan karena perhatian keduanya sekarang tertuju pada satu sama lain. Permainan sudah mendekati akhir. Mata onyx dan biru begitu serius menatap papan catur di hadapan mereka. Naruto mencari-cari titik di mana dia bisa menyerang. Ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menyeringai dalam hati dan memajukan bidaknya. Hanya dalam tiga langkah saja akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan kemenangan pertamanya.

"Yay, aku menang! Hahaha, sudah kubilang aku akan mengalahkan Kakak." Naruto bersorak begitu riang dan Itachi mendengus kesal di tempat duduknya. Mikoto tersenyum, Fugaku masih sibuk dengan korannya dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar.

"Hanya kali ini saja kubiarkan kau menang. Tidak ada lain kali."

"Tapi walaupun begitu Kakak tetap harus mengabulkan permintaanku karena kali ini aku yang menang."

Naruto menunjukkan senyum jahilnya ke Itachi dan Itachi tidak suka melihatnya. "Jangan katakan kalau kau akan membuatku menonton drama bodohmu itu seharian penuh."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak _sadist_ seperti Kakak." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati si Uchiha bungsu. "Sasuke, besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak ada." Besok adalah hari Minggu. Hari ini semuanya pulang lebih awal karena tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Karena itulah yang pertama kali Naruto lakukan setelah makan malam tentunya menantang Itachi ke dalam pertandingan catur yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Dia sudah merencanakan hadiah apa yang dia inginkan untuk kemenangan pertamanya sejak lama.

"Kalian semua tidak ada acara, kan?" Semua menggeleng. "Kalau begitu besok aku ingin mengajak kalian semua jalan-jalan bersama sebagai keluarga, bagaimana?"

Fugaku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya menatap menantunya yang memiliki wajah manis itu. Mereka semua berpikir bersamaan kapan terakhir kali mereka keluar bersama sebagai keluarga? Sudah lama sekali tentunya, mungkin saat Sasuke masih SMP? Fugaku pikir ini bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kurasa besok tidak akan bisa, nak Naru. Meskipun tidak ada acara tapi di hari Senin kami ada rapat dengan klien penting dan harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Setelah itu akan ada rapat lainnya sampai hari Jum'at nanti." Raut Naruto yang sedari tadi terlihat gembira berubah murung. Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Tapi setelahnya kami akan libur selama satu minggu. Bagaimana jika jalan-jalannya ditunda sampai minggu depan? Kita bisa pergi ke pemandian air panas mungkin?"

Keceriaan kembali ke wajah manis Naruto. Mata birunya berbinar-binar dan dia pun berlari ke arah Fugaku untuk memeluk ayah mertuanya. "Terima kasih, Ayah! Aku senang sekali." Fugaku hanya memberikan 'hm' nya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Ibu dan nak Naru yang akan menyiapkan semua perlengkapan kita."

Naruto mengangguk ke arah Mikoto dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Fugaku. "Pokoknya semua harus ikut, ya. Dan Kak Itachi yang akan menanggung semua biayanya."

Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mendadak hidup. "Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Kakak kalah hari ini dan Kakak harus menuruti kata-kataku. Dan setahuku seorang Uchiha selalu menepati janjinya."

Itachi menghela napas. Iparnya ini memang pintar sekali bicara. "Aku mengerti. Lakukan saja sesukamu." Walaupun berkata begitu sebenarnya dia ikut senang dengan adanya rencana ini.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Ayo semuanya! Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Hari mereka berwisata sekeluarga akhirnya datang.

"Berisik sekali kau ini. Ayo semua apanya? Kita ini sedang di dalam mobil." Sungguh Itachi berpikir bahwa iparnya ini terlalu bersemangat.

Fugaku yang sedang menyetir hanya tersenyum dan Mikoto yang duduk di sampingnya terkikik geli. Itachi dengan santai bersandar di kursi paling belakang bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto duduk di kursi tengah bersama dengan sahabatnya Gaara yang saat ini juga ikut senang untuknya.

Sasuke yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak Gaara. Karena Gaara sudah seperti keluarga bagi Naruto dan ini adalah acara keluarga. Sebenarnya mereka juga mengajak Minato dan Kushina tapi kedua Namikaze itu menolak. Mereka harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi sepupu Naruto dan meminta Gaara untuk mengisi kekosongan mereka. Naruto sangat senang saat tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu akan ikut dan ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Itachi dan Fugaku bertemu Gaara. Kafenya diserahkan kepada rekan dan pegawainya dan dia akan terus memantau dari jauh.

"Tapi Kak, bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita semua pergi sebagai keluarga. Hangat rasanya, bukan?"

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada. Menurutku biasa saja."

Naruto berbalik ke belakang dan melihat langsung ke arah Itachi yang masih dengan santainya bersandar. "Kakak ini, kalau terlalu dingin seperti ini nanti tidak akan pernah punya pacar lho."

Itachi melotot ke arah gadis di depannya dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam sedikit tertawa mendengar penyataan Naruto. Itachi memukul kepala Naruto pelan dan sang gadis pun meringis. "Bicara seenaknya. Aku bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang kumau." Naruto hanya cemberut atas perlakuan Itachi sementara yang lainnya mencoba menahan tertawa karena percakapan mereka.

"Nak Naru, jangan terlalu menggoda kakakmu. Ayo duduk yang benar, nanti kau jatuh lagi," Mikoto memperingatkan dan Naruto menurutinya.

"Biarkan saja, Bibi. Naru hanya terlalu bersemangat karena sudah lama tidak main jauh." Gaara mengelus kepala Naruto yang baru saja dipukul Itachi.

"Memang kapan terakhir kalinya?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Kapan, ya? Mungkin saat kami SMU?" Dia melirik ke arah sahabatnya untuk memastikan jawabannya itu. Terlihat Naruto ikut berpikir dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah saat teringat dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Gaara.

"Aah, maksudmu yang itu? Ya benar, itu terakhir kalinya aku main keluar."

Setelah itu mereka tidak bicara lagi. Mikoto memperhatikan dari kaca spion kedua orang yang duduk di kursi tengah itu. Dia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena yang lainnya ada di sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Itachi pun sedari tadi memperhatikan perubahan di Naruto dan Gaara. Dia yakin ada sesuatu di perjalanan terakhir Naruto itu sampai mengingatnya saja membuat dia yang biasanya cerewet itu terdiam. Banyak yang tidak Itachi ketahui, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia hanya tahu sedikit sekali mengenai iparnya itu. Itu karena dulu dia tidak peduli dan tidak menyukainya, tapi entah mengapa sekarang ketidaktahuan itu mengganggu.

Dalam dua puluh menit mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Pemandian air panas ini terletak di perbatasan kota Konoha tapi pemandangannya sangat indah jadi tidak sia-sia meskipun harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan. Saat mobil berhenti, Naruto lah yang pertama kali keluar. Dia begitu bersemangat dan mengajak yang lainnya untuk cepat-cepat.

"Kalau ingin cepat, bantu kami mengeluarkan barang. Jangan hanya berteriak-teriak saja." Itachi menyerahkan salah satu koper ke Naruto dan sang ipar dengan senang hati menerimanya. Akan tetapi, Gaara yang melihatnya segera mengambil koper tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Biar aku saja." Ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa tapi Naruto sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu dan mengenali setiap perubahan walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Gaara, kau ini terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa membawanya, ayo serahkan kopernya padaku."

Naruto mencoba mengambilnya kembali tapi Gaara yang memang lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat darinya berhasil menjauhkan koper tersebut dari jangkauan sang sahabat. "Biar aku saja. Kau masuk saja."

Naruto cemberut ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu. "Kau ini seperti kakak yang posesif, apa kau tahu? Tidak beda jauh dengan Kak Itachi yang _brother complex_ kalau sudah mengenai Sasuke."

Itachi yang mendengarnya menurunkan tas-tas yang dibawanya dan spontan mengejar sang adik ipar. Naruto yang melihat gelagat itu segera lari ke dalam penginapan sambil tertawa. "Kemari kau, jangan lari! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _brother complex_!"

"Hahaha! Sudah kuduga itu adalah panggilan yang cocok untuk Kakak."

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke yang sudah biasa melihat kejadian ini hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Gaara yang baru melihat hanya bisa berdiam diri. Baru kali ini dia melihat sahabatnya itu begitu bersenang-senang dengan orang selain dirinya.

Tidak lama Itachi pun kembali dengan wajah dinginnya dan membantu yang lain untuk membawa barang-barang mereka masuk. Naruto sedang menahan tawanya di sudut ruangan saat mereka masuk. Itachi membuang muka dan langsung menuju ke kamar para pria. Karena ini bukan pemandian campuran jadi para wanita dan pria tinggal di kamar yang berbeda. Sasuke menghampiri istrinya yang masih saja tertawa itu dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Lagi-lagi menggoda Kakak sampai seperti itu."

"Habis, Kak Itachi lucu jika sedang marah." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggemaskan.

"Sudah, sudah mainnya. Sasuke, pergi susul kakakmu dan beristirahatlah. Kita bertemu lagi saat makan malam, ya." Mikoto mengambil tas miliknya dari Sasuke dan menyimpannya.

"Baik, Bu."

Para pria pun pergi meninggalkan para wanita untuk beristirahat juga. Saat waktunya makan malam mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Mikoto dan Naruto. Makanan yang disajikan cukup banyak dan Naruto terlihat berbinar saat melihatnya, walaupun dia hanya bisa memakan beberapa saja. Mikoto berjanji akan berbicara pada pemilik penginapan besok agar makanannya sedikit dirubah jadi Naruto bisa makan lebih banyak. Naruto berterima kasih dan Itachi seperti biasa mengatainya anak mami.

Itachi tidak suka saat Naruto mengatainya _brother complex_ begitu juga Naruto saat Itachi mengatainya anak mami sebagai balasan. Akan tetapi, kedua panggilan itu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka berdua. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengungkit nama itu pasti berujung dengan keributan atau kejar-kejaran seperti tadi. Yang akan mengakhiri kebodohan mereka adalah Fugaku. Pernah Mikoto dan Sasuke mencobanya tapi hanya menambah minyak ke dalam kobaran api.

Makan malam pertama mereka di penginapan begitu hidup. Inilah yang disebut sebagai keluarga dan Naruto sangat senang dapat merasakannya lagi. Sasuke memberitahukan berita tentang adanya festival yang diadakan setiap minggu tidak jauh dari penginapan mereka. Karena tempat ini memang banyak dikunjungi turis maka tidak heran mereka mengadakan acara seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu besok kita ke sana, ya? Kak Itachi, aku menantangmu."

"Jangan terlalu sombong. Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah."

Begitulah, maka hari kedua liburan mereka dihabiskan di festival tersebut. Naruto begitu bersemangat sampai menarik-narik Itachi untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Yang lainnya mengawasi tidah jauh dari belakang. Gaara terlihat begitu khawatir dengan kelakuan sang sahabat yang menurutnya terlalu antusias. Dia berpikir bagaimana jika teman sejak kecilnya itu terlalu membebani jantungnya dengan semua aktifitas yang dia lakukan? Naruto sebaiknya ingat untuk meminun obatnya secara teratur.

"Tenang saja nak Gaara, Bibi selalu memastikan nak Naru meminun obatnya secara teratur. Kau seharusnya menikmati liburan ini untuk nak Naru juga, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti itu." Sejak tadi Mikoto memang memperhatikan gelagat Gaara dan mengerti karena dia pun sempat merasakan hal yang sama. "Lagipula nak Naru itu kuat, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara tahu itu lebih dari siapa pun, mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sangat lama. Naruto tidaklah lemah. Dalam situasi apapun dia selalu jadi yang terkuat walaupun orang berkata lain. "Bibi benar, Naru pasti menepati janjinya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Pasti."

Akhirnya si pemuda bermata hijau itu pun memutuskan untuk lebih menikmati liburannya. Karena kedua orang bodoh sedang sibuk dengan pertarungan bodoh mereka, dia mengajak Sasuke untuk menemaninya pergi ke beberapa _stand_ atau bahkan menantangnya bertanding di beberapa permainan. Cukup menyenangkan karena ternyata dia dan Sasuke memiliki beberapa ketertarikan yang sama.

Naruto merasa sedikit lelah setelah bermain berjam-jam bersama Itachi. Dia tidak hentinya menarik Uchiha sulung itu dari satu _stand _ke _stand _lainnya dan mencoba berbagai macam permainan. Mungkin dia memang terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa dengan keterbatasannya. Naruto mengajak Itachi untuk mengantarnya kembali ke penginapan tapi hanya dibalas dengan ejekan dari sang kakak. Karena kesal Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali sendiri. Bisa saja dia meminta yang lain untuk mengantar tapi dia sudah tidak kuat untuk mencari karena mereka berpencar, karenanya dia langsung menuju ke penginapan.

Sayangnya di tengah perjalanan ada yang memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya berasal dari daerah setempat dilihat dari penampilan mereka. Naruto beranggapan tidak akan apa-apa selama mereka tidak menggangunya tapi justru itulah yang terjadi.

"Nona, apa ingin kami temani? Sepertinya Nona terlihat sedikit tidak sehat, lebih baik kami mengantar Nona kembali. Di mana Nona tinggal?"

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi padanya tapi biasanya Gaara akan selalu ada di sampingnya untuk mengusir para pria yang mencoba mendekatinya seperti sekarang. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Naruto menyesali rupanya yang terlihat seperti perempuan. Banyak pria iseng yang salah paham dan bahkan saat diberitahu pun mereka tidak percaya malah meminta bukti bahwa dia ini laki-laki. Gaara akan langsung menghajar siapapun yang berani berkata seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya tapi salah satu dari pemuda itu menangkap tangannya dan menahannya.

"Nona ini dingin sekali. Kami hanya mencoba membantu, bukan? Bukankah lebih mudah jika Nona menerima niat baik kami?" Pintar sekali mereka bicara tapi wajah mesum mereka itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan niat mereka yang tidak baik.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian."

"Nona ini galak juga rupanya." Pemuda lainnya yang sejak tadi diam ikut bicara. "Tapi dia terlihat semakin manis saat marah." Mereka berdua tertawa sangat keras. Naruto hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menyadari kesulitannya dan menolong. Di tengah kesibukan festival memang harapan itu kecil karena setiap orang terlalu sibuk menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Setelah membiarkan iparnya pergi sendirian, Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah. Naruto memang terlihat sedikit lelah tadi tapi dia dengan egonya malah mengejeknya lemah dan anak mami karena minta ditemani. Penginapan memang cukup dekat karena itu dia berpikir tidak akan apa-apa dan ini pun masih sore hari. Tapi baru saja lima menit berlalu dia merasa tidak tenang dan memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Saat melewati jalan menuju ke penginapan dia melihat dua orang pemuda sedang menggoda seorang perempuan. Awalnya dia hanya beranggapan bahwa mereka itu kekanak-kanakan dan memutuskan untuk lewat saja. Tapi setelah menyadari siapa yang mereka ganggu ekspresinya seketika berubah dan dengan marah dia mendekati mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari adikku!"

Kedua pemuda itu langsung berbalik ke arah suara yang baru saja mengganggu kesenangan mereka tapi tidak pernah mereka melepaskan genggamannya. Naruto masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya tapi mereka terlalu kuat, ditambah lagi kondisinya sedang sedikit lemah karena itu dia lega saat Itachi muncul.

"Oh Kakak, kami hanya mencoba untuk membantu adik manis ini. Tidak perlu terlihat begitu menyeramkan, benar kan?" dia bertanya ke temannya.

"Benar, benar. Kami hanya ingin membantu adik Kakak dan bermain dengannya sedikit."

Itachi tidak suka dengan ekspresi wajah mereka saat mengatakannya dan tanpa berpikir panjang memukul salah satu dari mereka tepat di wajah. Melihat temannya dipukul pemuda satu lagi balik menyerang Itachi dan terjadilah pertarungan dua lawan satu.

Naruto sudah sering melihat Gaara bertarung dan bisa membedakan mereka yang ahli dan yang bukan. Karena itu dia sedikit khawatir, kedua orang ini bukan saja bagus tapi mereka sepertinya ahli dalam beladiri. Dia yakin Gaara pasti bisa menang melawan mereka berdua tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Kakaknya ini memang cukup handal juga tapi lawannya ada dua dan mereka terlihat berpengalaman. Mereka tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjatuhkan Itachi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat kakaknya terluka mencoba menghentikan mereka. Dia melempar salah satu dari pemuda itu dengan batu dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Si pemuda berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menamparnya sangat keras sampai ujung bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Itachi naik pitam melihatnya, apalagi saat tangan kotor itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Naruto lagi. Sang Uchiha dengan sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan orang yang tengah menahannya di tanah dan segera berlari ke arah Naruto.

Di saat yang sama, Gaara dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Dalam perjalanan kembali mereka mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya sedang dalam kesulitan dan Gaara mengenal suara ini. Dia bergegas lari dan mendapati Naruto ada di dalam pelukan Itachi yang melindunginya saat dua orang pemuda tadi masih terus menghajar Itachi.

"Hentikan! Sudah hentikan! Jangan pukuli Kak Itachi lagi!"

"Nona, kami hanya membayar hutang. Yang namanya laki-laki itu tidak bisa membiarkan hutang tidak terbayar. Kakakmu ini sudah memberikan kami beberapa luka dan kami hanya membalasnya beberapa kali lipat."

Naruto terus meminta agar mereka menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Tak lama kedua pemuda itu berhenti memukuli Itachi karena Gaara dan Sasuke segera menyerang mereka dan berhasil mengusir mereka pergi, setelah menghajar mereka tentunya. Sasuke dan Gaara membantu Itachi berjalan kembali ke penginapan dan sesampainya di sana mereka segera mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Kakak, maaf ya gara-gara aku. Kakak baik-baik saja?" Naruto benar-benar khawatir, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Itachi dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menyerahkan kotak obat kepada Naruto agar dia bisa mengobati Itachi. "Mereka berdua petarung yang handal, untung saja kami segera datang. Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu jika mereka mau."

Mendengar pernyataan Gaara membuat Naruto semakin murung. "Oi Gaara, tidak perlu membuat sahabatmu semakin cemas. Naru, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

"Tapi, yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kakak, aku akan sangat menyesal." Naruto menunduk lesu dan raut wajahnya terlihat semakin sedih. Itachi sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya dan dia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Itachi menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Gaara. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan selalu baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan menemanimu bermain catur dan melayani tantangan bodohmu?"

Naruto memukul Itachi pelan dan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu pun meringis. "Kakak bodoh." Naruto memeluk kakaknya itu dan menikmati kehangatan sang kakak. Ini pertama kalinya dia menerima sikap itachi yang lembut dan Naruto bahagia karenanya.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak tahu caranya menangis, Kak Itachi bodoh."

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan memeluk adik iparnya itu lagi. Sepertinya luka-luka Itachi tidak ada yang serius dan Gaara sudah memastikan tidak akan terjadi infeksi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Naruto dari pelukan Itachi dan mendudukannya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sasuke?"

"Biarkan Gaara merawat Kakak. Kau sendiri terluka, kan? Biar kuobati." Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal, entah kenapa. Dan juga entah mengapa Naruto sedikit malu-malu saat mendengar Sasuke akan mengobatinya. Gaara dan Itachi tidak melewatkan kejadian itu dan masing-masing berpendapat Naruto terlihat saat manis saat tersipu.

"Ah, hanya luka kecil. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Walaupun kecil tapi tetap harus diobati. Bagaimana jika infeksi? Ayo sini, tunjukkan lukamu."

Naruto akhirnya berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya dan membiarkan Sasuke membersihkan lukanya. Sasuke cukup ahli dalam hal ini sampai Naruto tidak sadar ketika sudah selesai. Sasuke meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk meminta kepada pemilik penginapan agar makan malam hari ini disiapkan di kamar para pria saja agar lebih mudah bagi Itachi. Naruto berbalik ke arah sang kakak dan sahabatnya dan menerima ekspresi yang tak diduga olehnya.

"Ap-apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sejenak aku berpikir kau ini memang perempuan." Gaara mengatakannnya dalam dua arti dan Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya. Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya dan Gaara menjelaskan apa maksudnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir dengan semua ide bodohnya itu dia ini bukan perempuan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Kak Itachi! Gaara, jangan menghasut Kakak yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak menghasut. Memang benar, kan?"

"Aku tahu, bagaimana jika kita pastikan saja?" Itachi mulai tersenyum jahil dan Naruto tahu ini tidak akan berakhir menyenangkan. "Ah, tapi jika hanya ingin memastikan kita bisa tanya Sasuke saja. Dia pasti sudah memastikan semuanya." Wajahnya berubah dari jahil ke mesum.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto tapi dia segera mengendalikan diri. "Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhku. Itu sudah bagian dari perjanjian kami."

Itachi tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. Karena sudah menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada kakaknya, Naruto pun menceritakan perjanjian yang dibuat olehnya dan Sasuke. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada istrinya ini, tapi sampai membuat perjanjian seperti ini dia tidak percaya. Terlebih lagi Naruto sendiri menyetujui dengan mudah, dia berpikir mereka berdua ini gila.

"Kau baru sadar? Sejak dulu anak ini selalu melakukan hal gila. Saat membuat keputusan untuk menikah pun entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu kaget karena sudah terlalu sering menghadapi kegilaannya. Walau aku pun sempat tidak setuju."

"Gaara."

Itachi menghela napas dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Jika begitu keadaanya aku sedikit tenang. Aku sempat berpikir kau ini hanya penggangu dan gadis yang menyebalkan. Kupikir kau hanya akan merusak kebahagiaan Sasuke karena aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyukaimu dan pernikahan ini sendiri didasari oleh alasan yang bodoh. Kalian berdua memang gila. Bagaimana bisa memutuskan menikah padahal tidak menyukai satu sama lain bahkan sampai membuat perjanjian seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena kami berpikir dapat menemukan sesuatu dari pernikahan ini? Apa itu logis?"

Itachi menatap mata biru iparnya dan melihat kelembutan di sana. "Tapi aku tetap berpikir kalian ini gila."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke kembali dan mengatakan bahwa semua sudah diatur. Fugaku dan Mikoto kembali sesaat sebelum makan malam. Mikoto beralasan dia terlalu bernostalgia karena sudah lama tidak ke festival dan mengajak Fugaku mencoba semua hal seperti saat mereka muda dulu sampai lupa waktu. Mikoto sedikit panik melihat keadaan Itachi dan juga luka di wajah Naruto, setelah Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dan Naruto meyakinkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja baru dia tenang.

Malam itu Naruto menyuapi Itachi karena tangan sang kakak sedikit sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa karena takut merusak mood yang baik ini. Meskipun makan malam dilewati dengan sunyi tapi ini kesunyian yang baik. Walaupun dengan Sasuke yang beberapa kali melemparkan pandangan mengawasi ke arah mereka berdua, lagi-lagi entah mengapa.

Mikoto mengajak Naruto untuk berendam malam ini karena kemarin mereka langsung istirahat dan belum sempat mencoba pemandiannya. Naruto menyetujui ajakan sang ibu walaupun dia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Mikoto mengajaknya karena mereka tidak mungkin berendam bersama. Mikoto juga meminta Sasuke untuk mengajak Itachi berendam agar bisa merilekskan otot-ototnya yang pasti lumayan pegal. Sasuke pun dengan senang hati menuruti perintah sang ibu seperti biasa.

"Anak mami," Itachi tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto padahal sampai lima menit sebelumnya mereka masih terlihat begitu mesra.

Naruto tentu saja membalasnya dengan senang hati. "_Brother complex_."

"Yang masih perawan diam saja." Naruto hampir menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. Gaara yang juga sedang minum kurang beruntung dan tersedak, Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya membantunya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kakak!" Wajah Naruto kembali memerah dan dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan ke arah Mikoto dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas.

Itachi masih dengan santai menikmati tehnya sambil menyeringai dalam hati melihat reaksi sang ipar. Dia menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat sedikit bermasalah dan bertanya ada apa. "Entah mengapa aku merasa ini salahku." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sayangnya tawanya itu membuat wajahnya sakit tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Gaara yang akhirnya sembuh dari tersedaknya menyumpahi Itachi dalam hati karena hampir membuatnya kehilangan napasnya.

Hari ketiga liburan mereka habiskan dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat di area tersebut (Sasuke, Itachi dan Gaara tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto berada lebih dari satu meter dari mereka selama perjalanan) dan di hari terakhir mereka bermain kartu bersama di penginapan. Mereka membagi kelompok yang beranggotakan dua orang. Awalnya mereka memasangkan sesuai gender tapi Naruto tahu Itachi akan mengejeknya lagi dan dia meminta dipasangkan dengan Gaara. Mikoto ingin berpasangan dengan Fugaku berarti tersisa pasangan Itachi Sasuke dan Itachi menolaknya karena kali ini justru Naruto yang akan mengejeknya.

Saat Gaara mengusulkan para suami istri berpasangan, Naruto tiba-tiba gugup dan menolak lagi. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin setiap dekat Sasuke dia selalu mengingat kata-kata Itachi dan tidak bisa bersikap tenang. Akhirnya pasangannya menjadi Fugaku Mikoto, Itachi Naruto dan Sasuke Gaara. Awalnya yang lainnya berpikir apa tidak apa-apa kedua orang yang selalu bertanding itu berada di tim yang sama? Tapi ternyata mereka terlalu khawatir. Begitu mereka bersatu entah mengapa seperti melihat dua setan yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik untuk membantai lawannya. Apalagi ketika Mikoto mengusulkan mereka bertaruh seperti yang selalu Itachi dan Naruto lakukan ketika mereka bertanding, itu hanya menambah keantusiasan mereka saja.

Permainan berlangsung cukup sengit. Merasa berbahaya jika membuat pasangan Itachi Naruto menang, Sasuke dan Gaara berjuang begitu keras agar mereka tidak kalah. Pasangan Fugaku Mikoto lah yang paling santai, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat para anak muda ini begitu bersemangat hanya karena sebuah permainan kartu. Kedua tim muda itu begitu sengit ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain dan tidak begitu memperhatikan tim ketiga. Saat tim Itachi Naruto berhasil mengalahkan tim Sasuke Gaara mereka berseru dengan riangnya, tapi Mikoto menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu.

"Tunggu dulu Itachi, nak Naru. Kalian harus melihat kartu kami dulu." Fugaku menurunkan kartunya dan keempat anak muda itu dapat melihat bahwa mereka tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan orang tua.

"Seorang Uchiha selalu memenuhi kata-katanya. Karena itu setelah kita pulang kalian semua harus mulai membersihkan gudang belakang. Tentu saja nak Gaara bisa datang ketika kafenya sudah tutup. Kalian masih memiliki tiga hari sampai kantor kembali beraktifitas, bukan?" Fugaku yang biasanya tenang itu tiba-tiba menyeringai membuat keempat anak muda itu bergidik. Mereka akan mengingat untuk tidak lagi menantang kedua orang tuanya bertaruh.

"Ba-baik, Ayah."

Gaara yang belum mengetahui keburukan gudang belakang hanya menatap bingung sedangkan ketiga Uchiha muda hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa tahan dengan neraka yang akan meraka jalani.


	6. Chapter 6

**Datang lagi dengan update yang baru seminggu! *senyum lebar***

**Terima kasih ya, buat yang udah baca, review, nge-fave, atau sekedar mampir. Aku seneng ternyata kalian suka sama cerita ini. Nah, ini jawaban-jawaban dari hal-hal yang ga ada di cerita atau belum ada.**

**Ini bukan kebahagiaan semu, tapi semua pasti ada naik turunnya. Kenapa? Karena ini drama hahaha. *peace* Ya, yang dicari Naru selama ini mungkin aja ada di Sasuke atau Itachi. Mungkin di dua-duanya. Naru sendiri belum tau atau hanya belum sadar apa itu. Nanti aku sadarkan ya. (^_^)v**

**Chapter kali ini moment SasuNaru nya lebih banyak (mungkin) tapi masih berhubungan dengan Itachi tentunya. Itachi masih belum tau soal jati diri Naru tapi bakal segera tahu (ups, ini spoiler ga ya?). Meskipun dipeluk/meluk Naru tapi tetep ga tau dia cowo, itu karena kimono yang dipake Naru itu lumayan tebal jadi ada ga ada dada ga ada bedanya. Aku ga pernah bilang, ya? Maaf, maaf. Lagian Naru itu badannya kecil, jadi mereka pikir wajar kalau dadanya juga kecil. (ini normal ga sih?)**

**Sasuke mulai ngerasain sesuatu sama Naru berkat kedekatan ItaNaru jadi jangan cemburu sama Itachi ya karena ini penting. Karena Sasuke itu sama _dobe_-nya dengan Naruto kalau udah masalah percintaan jadi butuh sedikit dorongan lah begitu.**

**Silahkan simak chaper 6 ini!**

* * *

"Uhuk, uhuk." Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dan menyebabkan debu berhamburan di ruangan yang lumayan sempit itu. Entah kapan terakhir kali ruangan itu dibersihkan, begitu banyak debu dan barang-barang diletakan begitu saja dan menjadikan tempat itu begitu berantakan.

"Hati-hati, Naru. Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Iya, Kak."

Baru saja kemarin siang mereka masih menikmati liburan keluarga, tapi lihat siang ini, mereka harus berjuang untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka karena kalah taruhan. Sejak pagi Fugaku sudah mengingatkan tentang tugas mereka. Gaara baru bisa datang besok karena itu hari ini Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi harus bersih-bersih dengan kekuatan tiga orang saja. Gudang belakang rumah Uchiha ini tidak begitu besar, namun dilihat dari banyaknya barang yang ditumpuk di sana akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua hari untuk membereskannya walaupun dengan kekuatan empat orang. Sebenarnya sebutan neraka itu hanya mereka saja yang membesar-besarkan, tapi mungkin ini adalah bagian kecil dari neraka itu sendiri?

Karena tidak kuat mengangkat barang, Naruto mendapat bagian untuk menyapu dan membersihkan barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Selain itu dia juga yang memilah-milah barang mana yang bisa dibuang atau mungkin bisa diperbaiki. "Kuharap tidak ada tikus di sini."

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara menatap Naruto mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut manisnya itu. "Kau takut tikus, Naru?"

"Tidak, tapi Gaara sangat membencinya. Jika sampai dia melihat satu ekor tikus saja, pekerjaan kita malah akan semakin bertambah. Kalian tidak akan mau itu terjadi."

Benar-benar tidak bisa diduga. Gaara? Yang berwajah datar, jago beladiri dan selalu terlihat cool itu? Kta memang tidak bisa menebak segala sesuatu hanya dari permukaan. Siapa sangka orang seperti Gaara bisa memperlihatkan sisi lain ketika melihat seekor tikus.

"Kita berharap saja tidak akan ada tikus, setidaknya saat Gaara datang besok." Naruto dan Itachi mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Sasuke.

Empat jam sudah mereka habiskan di ruangan itu dan belum setengahnya mereka berhasil bereskan. Mereka sempat berpikir ruangan ini bukan ruangan biasa karena ukurannya yang kecil namun dapat menampung begitu banyak benda. Naruto menemukan satu kotak yang berisikan setumpuk surat yang dialamatkan kepada Sasuke dan Itachi. Tentu saja Itachi langsung merebutnya dari tangan sang ipar dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari jangkauan sang gadis.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Ibu. Kupikir Ibu benar-benar menyingkirkannya seperti yang kita minta. Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya."

"Memang apa surat-surat itu, Kak?" Yang ditanya tidak menjawab malah menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Itu surat fans." Itachi menatap tajam ke arah sang adik sedangakan Sasuke tidak peduli ditatap begitu. Menyadari apa maksud dari sang suami, Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. "Aku mengerti mengapa Kakak begitu membenci para fansnya. Sebagian dari mereka terlalu nekat sampai tidak bisa disebut fans normal lagi."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri dengan penampilan mereka dan juga kelebihan lainnya, Naruto beranggapan sungguh pantas bagi Itachi dan Sasuke memilki banyak fans. Mikoto pasti senang membaca satu persatu surat untuk kedua anaknya itu dan terkikik geli melihat bagaimana masing-masing dari para gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya. Kushina juga sempat melakukannya saat ada seorang gadis yang menulis surat untuk Naruto di masa SMA-nya. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobi para ibu.

Naruto menyapu keringat yang ada di keningnya menggunakan kimononya yang tertutup debu. Itachi menepuk pelan kepalanya dan Naruto mendongak ke arah kakaknya. "Kau capek?"

"Sedikit."

"Istirahat saja, kita lanjutkan besok. Lagipula ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri dulu sebelum itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sasuke?"

Pria berambut raven pendek itu menoleh. "Aku masih akan di sini beberapa lama lagi. Kau duluan saja."

"Kalau begitu akan kutemani," ucap Itachi pada adiknya.

Naruto pun meninggalkan kakak adik itu meneruskan pekerjaan mereka dan memasuki rumah. Mikoto yang akan memasuki dapur berpapasan dengan menantunya itu dan menyapanya. Naruto memberi tahu bahwa semua akan menyudahi beres-beres hari ini dan akan segera menyusul. Mikoto mengatakan dia akan menunggu di dapur dan meminta semua sudah siap saat makan malam.

Naruto tidak menunggu lama untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Bukan hanya kimononya, hampir semua bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi debu. Mandi membuatnya merasa segar kembali dan sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Setelah selesai dia segera berpakaian dan merapikan diri. Saat hendak memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam lengan baju bahunya terasa sedikit sakit. Mungkin akibat terbentur saat memindahkan kotak di gudang tadi. Dia mencari sesuatu di tas obatnya yang bisa digunakan untuk mengurangi memar. Naruto mengolesi pundaknya yang sedikit berwarna biru itu dengan krim yang selalu dia simpan untuk jaga-jaga.

Setelah mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk segera menyudahi pekerjaan hari ini, Itachi memasuk rumah terlebih dahulu. Saat hendak naik ke kamarnya dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik berjalan ke arah kamar sang adik. Naruto sudah masuk ke rumah sejak kira-kira satu jam yang lalu dan Itachi beranggapan sang gadis pasti sudah selesai mandi. Pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci dan karena merasa tidak masalah Itachi memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Naru, kau sudah selesai mandi? Ada yang ingin aku sampai-" Kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat kondisi sang ipar. Naruto masih sedang mengobati pundaknya dan dengan kata lain dia memakai kimononya tidak benar sehingga dadanya terekspos.

"Kakak?!" Meskipun dia segera menutupinya tapi Itachi telah melihat semuanya. Sepasang mata onyx terbelalak namun detik berikutnya berubah menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Naruto tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk bisa menjelaskannya dengan mudah.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Nada suara Itachi begitu dingin mengingatkan Naruto pada saat-saat dimana mereka baru saja mengenal.

"Aku.."

Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih, Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum dia menutup pintu di belakangnya, mata onyxnya sekali lagi menatap tajam dari balik bahunya. "Penghianat." Pintu ditutupnya begitu keras dan mengagetkan Naruto.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Bukan karena kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras tapi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Itachi telah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, entah apa yang Itachi pikirkan tentang dirinya sekarang. Dari satu kata terakhir yang dia katakan tadi bisa dipastikan benci adalah salah satu diantaranya. Karena menurutnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sasuke ganti setelah mandi nanti. Setidaknya menggerakan badannya dapat mengurangi rasa gugup yang dia rasakan.

Tidak lama kemudian sang suami pun masuk dengan tubuh penuh debu. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan istrinya dan bertanya ada apa. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan berdalih hanya karena sedikit lelah. "Aku akan membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam. Kau mandi saja dulu, sudah aku siapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah, tapi jika memang capek sebaiknya istirahat saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum atas perhatian Sasuke dan pergi menuju dapur. Sebenarnya Sasuke benar dia sebaiknya istirahat tapi ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Mikoto, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia katakan pada orang lain. Ibu dari dua pemuda Uchiha itu sedang bersenandung sambil menyiapkan piring terakhir saat Naruto masuk. Mikoto langsung menyadari sesuatu yang salah saat melihat senyum Naruto yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kak Itachi sudah tahu. Dia melihat semuanya."

Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengerti apa maksud Naruto itu. Mikoto meraih tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya pergi ke kamar sang Ibu. Untungnya saat itu Fugaku sedang ada di ruang tengah jadi mereka bisa mengobrol dengan bebas. Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan Mikoto terlihat sedih untuknya.

"Apa perlu Ibu yang bicara dengan Itachi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Jika Kakak memang tidak mau menerima aku mengerti. Lagipula, sejak awal aku sudah memprediksi reaksi yang seperti ini dari kalian semua. Reaksi Ibu memang lain tapi aku mensyukurinya. Lebih baik kita beri Kakak waktu untuk berpikir. Mengetahui adik iparnya yang selama ini dia kira perempuan ternyata laki-laki bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diterima."

Ucapan Naruto memang masuk akal tapi Mikoto tetap beranggapan akan lebih baik jika dia yang pergi dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi. Dia tidak ingin Itachi yang sudah mulai dekat dan menerima keberadaan Naruto berbalik membencinya dan berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Naruto yang bersikeras untuk percaya pada keputusan Itachi akhirnya mendapat persetujuan dari Mikoto.

"Tapi jangan sampai ini membebanimu, nak Naru. Ibu tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Makan malam hari itu semua anggota keluarga berkumpul tanpa kurang satu orang pun. Hanya ada satu hal saja yang berubah, tidak ada senda gurau antara Naruto dan Itachi. Untuk mengurangi keheningan di meja makan, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya bahkan bisa dikatakan perhatian Naruto ini sedikit membuatnya senang.

Dari seberang meja Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda yang selama ini dia kira perempuan itu dengan mata dinginnya. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga berhari-hari.

Gaara yang mendapatkan kabar saat dia datang di hari kedua bersih-bersih menyarankan sahabatnya itu untuk segera menjelaskan duduk perkaranya ke Itachi. Tapi kekeraskepalaan Naruto sangat sulit untuk dilawan. Itachi sendiri pun sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengannya dan selalu menjauhi topik tentang Naruto. Karena keadaan ini berlanjut sampai lebih dari seminggu, Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan hubungan antara istri dan kakaknya mulai mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kulihat Kak Itachi akhir-akhir ini sibuk jadi tidak kuganggu. Nanti kalau Kakak sedang senggang pasti kami akan main lagi," dengan ringannya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Percaya dengan pernyataan sang istri, karena memang Itachi dan juga dirinya sibuk, Sasuke berhenti bertanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini terkadang Sasuke mendapati Naruto melamun dan sering sekali gelisah saat tidur. Namun setiap kali ditanya Naruto selalu membantah dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Karena khawatir, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Gaara. Siapa tahu sahabat istrinya itu mengetahui sesuatu dan dapat membantunya.

_"Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," _Gaara menjawab dari ujung sana. _"Aku akan menghubunginya dan menanyakan ada apa."_

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau datang saja kemari. Naru ada seharian di rumah dan hanya akan ada Ibu bersamanya, kalian bisa mengobrol dengan bebas. Sepertinya ada hal yang hanya bisa dia ceritakan padamu. Bagaimana?"

_"Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku baru bisa ke sana besok sore. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di kafe. Apa kau keberatan?"_

"Tidak. Sebenarnya lebih cepat lebih baik, tapi aku janji akan mengawasinya sampai kau datang. Terima kasih, Gaara."

_"Dia sahabatku. Dan walaupun hubungan kalian hanya sebatas status, aku senang kau peduli padanya. Aku yang harus berterima kasih, Sasuke."_

"Aku tidak membencinya dan dia bagian dari keluarga ini. Naru gadis yang baik dan kami semua sayang padanya. Aku ingin semua anggota keluargaku bahagia, termasuk kau Gaara."

_"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke sana besok. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. Baru kali ini dia begitu khawatir mengenai keadaan seseorang. Pada Itachi pun dia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang membuat Sasuke ingin menjaganya. "Mungkin karena dia perempuan." Itu yang dia katakan kepada dirinya tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan alasan tersebut.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, lagi-lagi Sasuke menemukan Naruto sedang melamun. Istrinya itu duduk di kursi sambil menghadap ke luar jendela seakan-akan sedang menatap langit malam, tapi saat melihat ke dalam matanya Sasuke tahu bahwa pikiran Naruto sedang ada di tempat lain. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto menyadarkan sang istri dari lamunannya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya atas pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Dia sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan bahkan Naruto sendiri menyambutnya. Menyadari kekeliruannya, Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meminta maaf atas pertanyaan anehnya. "Maaf Sasuke, maksudku.." Sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tangan Sasuke yang besar meraih kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lihat, kau pasti capek sampai berbicara tidak karuan seperti ini. Ayo lekas tidur." Sasuke menarik Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Sebelum berbaring dan mematikan lampu, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto singkat. "Selamat tidur, Naru." Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengikuti instingnya dan memberikan kecupan pertama kepada istrinya semenjak mereka menikah.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut Sasuke tapi dia segera menenangkan diri dan ikut berbaring bersama suaminya. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke." Malam itu Naruto mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya.

Sayangnya, hal itu hanya bertahan sampai dini hari. Sesuatu lagi-lagi mengganggu tidurnya tapi dia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Naruto tidak pernah ingat apa yang dia mimpikan tapi mimpi tersebut selalu berhasil membuatnya gelisah. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjuang akhirnya sepasang mata biru itu pun dapat melihat sesuatu selain kegelapan di dalam mimpinya.

Sasuke telah bangun lebih dulu dan sedang siap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia menyadari Naruto yang baru saja bangun dan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi. Ini jam berapa? Maaf, aku tidak sempat membantumu bersiap-siap."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat capek semalam jadi sengaja tidak kubangunkan. Jika ingin berbaring lebih lama aku akan mengatakan pada Ibu untuk menyiapkan sarapan agar kau bisa makan di kamar."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi."

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Naruto langsung menuju ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu mereka beranjak ke dapur untuk sarapan bersama. Naruto makan tidak begitu banyak dan menimbulkan kekhawatiran pada diri Mikoto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Hanya sedang tidak ingin makan banyak. Nanti siang aku pasti makan seperti biasanya."

Hanya saja ini bukan yang pertama kali. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Naruto selalu makan lebih sedikit dari porsi biasanya. Mikoto khawatir jika ini terus berlanjut akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Dia selalu mengingatkan pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan meminum obatnya secara teratur. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan dengan patuh mengatakan iya, tetapi yang dilakukannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Sudah waktunya bagi para pria untuk berangkat ke kantor. Sasuke menghadap ke Naruto yang mengantarnya ke depan pintu. Dia mengelus lembut rambut pirang istrinya itu dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Hari ini Gaara akan berkunjung." Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Aku memintanya datang. Aku tahu ada yang kau pikirkan tapi tidak bisa kau katakan padaku dan karena kita sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut campur tentang urusan masing-masing aku tidak akan bertanya. Akan tetapi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus gelisah karena itu kupikir kau akan sedikit lega jika bisa bicara dengan sahabatmu."

Naruto tersentuh dengan kebaikan Sasuke. Tidak pernah ada yang begitu perhatian padanya seperti ini selain Gaara dan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Dari belakang Itachi memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Dia menatap tajam ke arah iparnya dari punggung sang adik dan mendecak tidak sabar. "Oi Sasuke, ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat."

"Iya Kak, sebentar." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mengecup keningnya lagi seperti tadi malam. "Aku pergi dulu. Pastikan kau membicarakan masalahmu kepada Gaara."

"Iya, selamat jalan." Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah para pria yang menaiki mobil. Saat semua sudah hilang dari pandangan, Naruto menyentuh dahinya yang sudah dua kali dikecup Sasuke. Pipinya sedikit merona mengingat kelembutan suaminya itu. Semalam dia tidak begitu memikirkannya tapi ini pertama kalinya seseorang di luar anggota keluarganya menciumnya meskipun itu hanya di dahi. Ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan dan tidak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk melupakannya dan kembali masuk ke rumah. Mikoto yang baru saja selesai membereskan dapur mengajak Naruto untuk mengobrol dengannya. "Nak Naru, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi? Apa kau yakin Ibu tidak perlu bicara dengan kakakmu?"

"Tidak Bu, aku tidak apa-apa. Kak Itachi pasti sudah punya cukup masalah tanpa harus ditambah dengan masalahku. Setidaknya saat aku pergi nanti Kakak tidak akan sedih jika tetap seperti ini."

"Nak Naru, jangan bicara seakan kau sudah pasti akan pergi. Bukankah kau berjanji pada Ibu untuk mencari sesuatu agar kau bisa tinggal? Semuanya belum diputuskan."

"Memang benar, tapi belum ada jaminan bahwa aku akan menemukannya."

Sudah jelas dari kata-katanya dan juga dari matanya bahwa Naruto sebenarnya peduli pada Itachi. Dia sudah menyayangi kakak iparnya itu dan tidak ingin menyakitinya tapi dia pun tidak ingin membebani sang kakak. Lebih dari siapapun Naruto sebenarnya ingin memohon pada Itachi untuk mengerti dan menceritakan semuanya agar dia bisa melewati waktu bersama sebelum dia kehilangan semua kesempatan. Di sisi lain Naruto tidak ingin dikecewakan jika harus ditolak oleh Itachi dan dia pun tidak ingin mengecewakan Itachi jika pada akhirnya semua mengarahkannya untuk pergi. Biarkan saja semuanya tetap seperti ini.

Setelah kalah berdebat dengan menantunya itu Mikoto akhirnya memaksa sang pemuda untuk beristirahat hari ini karena wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tidak terasa mereka berdua telah berbincang selama berjam-jam. Setelah menyantap makan siang, Naruto yang merasa sedikit bersalah telah berkata seperti tadi menuruti permintaan ibunya. Dia memberitahukan bahwa Gaara akan datang berkunjung hari ini dan meminta sang ibu untuk membangunkannya jika sahabatnya itu datang. "Sasuke tidak bilang kapan Gaara akan datang, mungkin sekitar sore hari setelah dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya di kafe. Tapi bisa saja dia datang lebih awal."

"Baiklah, nanti akan Ibu bangunkan."

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk beristirahat tapi malah berujung melamun lagi. Pikirannya melayang ke Itachi dan memikirkan kakak iparnya itu. Banyak orang yang berbalik membencinya atau mengecewakannya tapi Naruto tidak pernah merasa begitu terganggu seperti ini. Apa yang membuat kasus Itachi begitu berbeda? Bukankah ini lebih baik seperti apa yang dia katakan tadi kepada Mikoto? Dengan begini dia tidak perlu khawatir Itachi akan kehilangan meskipun dia tidak ada. Sejak awal inilah yang dia inginkan, tidak ada ikatan apapun dengan siapapun karena sebuah ikatan bisa rusak dan itu menyakitkan. Tapi entah mengapa dia tidak ingin Itachi membencinya.

Dalam satu titik dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertidur tapi tidak begitu lama. Kali ini rasa sakit di dadanya yang telah membangunkannya. Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tas obatnya. Jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang dan napasnya sedikit tersengal. Sesaat setelah membuka botol obat dan hendak mengambil beberapa pil, jantungnya terasa begitu sakit hingga Naruto menjatuhkan botol di tangannya dan membuat pil-pilnya berserakan di lantai. Tangan kanannya meremas dadanya dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan rasa sakitnya.

Mikoto baru saja membukakan pintu untuk Gaara dan hendak membangunkan Naruto. Saat melihat menantunya itu sedang tersungkal di lantai dengan wajah begitu kesakitan Mikoto segera berteriak dan memanggil Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara berlari mendengar teriakan Mikoto dan menemukan sahabatnya sedang kesakitan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Gaara segera memangku Naruto dan membawanya ke mobil.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Naruto masih kesakitan di pangkuan Mikoto sampai dia tidak tahan lagi dan tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara memencet tombol hapenya sambil masih menyetir dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo Sakura, kau sedang di rumah sakit? Aku sedang menuju ke sana, Naru tiba-tiba kambuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Oke, kami akan tiba lima belas menit lagi. Terima kasih, Sakura." Gaara mengantongi lagi hapenya setelah menutupnya. Dia mencoba berkonsentrasi menyetir ketika dia mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya.

Naruto segera dilarikan ke ruangannya begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Karena sudah sering datang kemari, Sakura selalu menyediakan ruangan khusus untuknya. Sakura yang selalu bertugas menangani Naruto segera ikut masuk setelah memberitahu Mikoto untuk menyerahkan semua padanya. Tidak kuat menahan ketakutannya tangis pun pecah di bibir Mikoto. Gaara memeluk ibu dari suami sahabatnya itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada nak Naru?"

"Tenang saja, Bibi. Naru pasti baik-baik saja, Sakura akan memastikannya seperti biasanya."

Di saat yang sama hape di sakunya bergetar. Gaara melepaskan Mikoto dari pelukannya dan mengambil benda tersebut. Mata hijaunya menatap nama kontak yang muncul di layar. "Sasuke menelepon. Aku harus memberitahunya."

"Tapi nak Gaara, bagaimana jika Sasuke bertanya?"

"Tenang saja, akan kupikirkan sesuatu." Gaara memencet tombol terima dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya. "Ya Sasuke, ada apa?"

_"Gaara, kau sudah di rumah? Bisa minta Ibu meneleponku? Sejak tapi aku menelepon ke rumah tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Naru pun tidak mengangkat hapenya, ada yang ingin aku minta."_

"Sasuke sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan, tapi berjanjilah untuk tenang."

_"Ada apa?" _Sasuke tidak begitu suka dengan nada bicara Gaara dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Sekarang aku dan Bibi Mikoto sedang ada di rumah sakit. Naru jatuh pingsan."

_"Apa?!" _ Sasuke berteriak begitu keras sampai Gaara harus sedikit menjauhkan hapenya dari telinganya. Terdengar dari ujung sana suara Fugaku yang bertanya ada apa tapi diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. _"Di rumah sakit mana?"_

"Di rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Dengar dulu Sasuke, Naruto hanya sedikit mengalami.."

_"Aku segera ke sana," _dan Sasuke langsung memutus hubungan. Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengantongi hapenya lagi. Mikoto masih sedikit terisak sambil duduk di bangku tunggu. Gaara ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus-elus punggung Mikoto untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa, sekarang kita harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk kita katakan padanya."

Mikoto mengangguk dan menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Menunggu memang sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak, terlebih lagi ini menyangkut keselamatan seseorang. Tidak begitu lama Sasuke datang dengan langkah yang cukup cepat didikuti oleh Itachi di belakangnya. Begitu melihat sosok ibu dan sahabat istrinya, Sasuke langsung mendekati mereka.

"Mana Naru?"

"Dokter masih memeriksanya. Kami belum tahu ada apa," Gaara menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ibu?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu untuk meminta penjelasan. Dia tahu belakangan ini Naruto memang terlihat kurang sehat tapi sampai harus masuk rumah sakit seperti ini dia tidak mengerti.

Mikoto tidak yakin bisa berbohong kepada anaknya apalagi ketika terlihat Sasuke begitu cemas. Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang adiknya memilih diam dan hanya memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Baru saja Mikoto membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Sakura keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Sasuke langsung menghampiri dokter wanita itu dan menanyakan kabar istrinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan melirik ke arah Gaara. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat dan Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya. "Istri Anda sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia mengalami anemia dan sekarang hanya butuh istirahat. Saya sudah memberinya obat tidur dan setidaknya akan tidak sadarkan diri hingga besok."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan dan di susul oleh Mikoto. "Gaara, ada yang perlu kubicarakan padamu." Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura menjauhi ruangan di mana Naruto berada.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Naruto memang sudah tidak apa-apa tapi keadaannya saat kau membawanya kemari cukup buruk. Sepertinya dia tidak meminum obatnya lagi dan mengalami stress yang cukup berat sehingga membebani jantungnya. Apa kau tahu dia memiliki masalah?"

"Stress? Kau yakin? Naru tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya mengalami stress, dia tahu bagaimana berbahayanya keadaan itu untuknya."

"Aku tahu tapi diagnosa mengatakan seperti itu. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu."

Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi di lorong itu dan menghela napas. Sakura berdiri dihadapannya dan menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut merah yang sudah cukup lama dia kenal itu. "Sasuke memintaku untuk menjenguknya karena akhir-akhir ini si bodoh itu sering melamun dan gelisah saat tidur. Sayangnya saat aku datang dia sudah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang dia pikirkan tapi aku memiliki kecurigaan."

"Jadi benar dia ada masalah?"

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya masalah seperti ini tidak pernah mengganggunya apalagi sampai berakibat seperti ini."

Sakura memukul kepala Gaara pelan dan pemuda berambut merah itu meringis. "Bukankah itu tugasmu untuk memastikan dia selalu ceria? Selain itu ada kemungkinan dia salah makan. Jagalah sahabatmu itu jika kau ingin dia bertahan." Dua pasang mata hijau saling menatap. Gaara tahu yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar dan kali ini dia telah gagal menjaga sahabatnya. "Aku kembali dulu ke ruanganku. Jika ada apa-apa panggil saja."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sakura."

Gaara segera kembali ke ruangan Naruto dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di samping sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Gaara dapat melihat Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, maaf ya jadi seperti ini. Kalau saja aku bisa datang lebih awal."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku selalu ada bersamanya setiap hari dan aku tahu dia sedang ada masalah. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal. Aku tidak tahu Naru memiliki anemia."

Melihat Sasuke yang tulus peduli pada Naruto, Gaara sedikit tidak enak harus berbohong. Tapi dia telah berjanji dan tidak akan mengingkari kepercayaan sahabatnya. "Ah ya, seharusnya kuberitahu padamu sejak dulu. Sebenarnya tidak begitu berbahaya jika dia meminum obatnya secara teratur."

"Hm, jadi obat itu untuk anemianya? Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan bertanya. Jika tahu akan seperti ini mungkin sebaiknya aku tanyakan." Sasuke mengelus lembut tangan yang sekarang ada dalam genggamannya. Naruto terlihat begitu damai saat tertidur. Nafasnya sudah kembali teratur dan rona di wajahnya sudah membaik.

Itachi berdiri di sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan perhatian yang diberikan adiknya kepada Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adiknya bersikap seperti ini. Saat di kantor tadi Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan ruangannya dan terlihat begitu cemas. Karena tidak mengatakan ada apa dan khawatir dengan gelagat sang adik, Itachi pun mengikutinya. Dengan tergesa dia menuju ke mobil tapi saat akan menyetir dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri, pada akhirnya Itachi yang harus menyetir kemari.

Dalam satu jam mereka akan ada pertemuan dengan klien penting dan mereka harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat. Itachi mendekati dang adik dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sasuke, klien kita akan datang dalam satu jam. Di sana hanya ada Ayah, dia pasti sedang bingung mencari kita karena tadi kita terburu-buru pergi."

"Kakak saja yang pergi, aku akan tinggal di sini sampai Naru sadar."

"Tapi Sasuke, kita.."

"Kakak," Sasuke memotong Itachi. "Naru sedang sakit dan sebagai suaminya aku harus menjaganya. Lagipula aku yakin Kakak dan Ayah bisa menghadapi klien kita, aku berjanji akan kembali ke kantor besok."

Mata Sasuke menunjukan bahwa dia tidak ingin berkompromi. Itachi tahu ketika dia sudah kalah dan memutuskan kembali sendiri. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada Ayah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sampaikan maafku pada Ayah."

Itachi melewati Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu keluar dan hanya melirik padanya penuh arti. Gaara merasakan ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh Uchiha sulung tersebut tapi melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke dan memohon diri.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit. Naru sudah tidak apa-apa dan ada yang harus kucek di kafe. Aku akan kemari lagi besok siang."

"Ya, terima kasih Gaara."

"Bibi, aku pamit dulu."

"Nak Gaara, boleh Bibi bicara sebentar?" Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan dan berbicara di koridor. "Apa benar nak Naru tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakura mengatakan Naru mengalami stress dan ada kemungkinan salah makan. Dia juga tidak meminum obatnya lagi. Apa Bibi tahu?"

"Sudah Bibi duga masalah dengan Itachi membebaninya. Memang akhir-akhir ini nak Naru sering melamun dan seperti bingung. Bisa saja dia tidak ingat memakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh. Mungkin juga saat mengatakan dia sudah meminum obatnya dia hanya merasa sudah meminumnya padahal sebenarnya belum. Bagaimana ini nak Gaara, apa sebaiknya Bibi bicara saja kepada Itachi?"

"Jangan Bi, jika Bibi lakukan malah akan mengecewakan Naru. Kita yang harus memaksanya bercerita atau setidaknya memaksa Itachi untuk membuat Naru bercerita. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

Mikoto mengerti apa maksud Gaara dan setuju. Gaara pun pamit untuk pulang setelah berjanji untuk datang lagi besok. Sasuke sedang mengelus wajah Naruto saat Mikoto masuk kembali dan menghadiahkan senyuman di bibirnya. Mungkin saja ini yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto, seseorang yang menyayanginya sebagai pasangan. Mikoto tidak keberatan jika anaknya mencintai siapapun baik mereka pria maupun wanita. Lagipula Naruto pemuda yang baik dan Mikoto menyayanginya sudah seperti anak sendiri. Hanya soal bagaimana Sasuke saja apakah dia mau menerima Naruto apa adanya.

Jika ini benar yang selama ini dibutuhkan Naruto, dia akan membantu untuk menumbuhkan cinta di hati kedua pemuda tersebut. Sasuke sendiri membutuhkan seseorang untuk dapat mencurahkan perhatiannya selain dari pekerjaan dan nama keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto sudah merelakan Itachi yang mendedikasikannya hidupnya hanya untuk keluarga Uchiha, setidaknya dia ingin Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Terlebih lagi jika kebahagiaan itu didapatkan dari Naruto, itu artinya mereka berdua saling membutuhkan. Mungkin saja pernikahan yang didasari alasan bodoh ini bukan sesuatu yang percuma.

"Sasuke, kau sebaiknya makan dulu. Biar Ibu yang menjaga nak Naru, jangan sampai kau ikut sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak menuju ke kantin rumah sakit. Saat dia kembali Mikoto sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu suster yang mengabarkan bahwa Naruto harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk dua hari sebelum dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Setelah selesai mengecek keadaan pasien, sang suster meninggalkan ruangan dan mengangguk pelan saat melewati Sasuke.

"Ibu, sebaiknya Ibu pulang dan biarkan aku yang menjaga Naru malam ini. Besok pagi Ibu bisa kembali ke sini dan bawakan pakaian ganti untuk Naru. Ayah dan Kakak juga pasti akan menunggu di rumah."

"Iya, Ibu mengerti. Kalau begitu Ibu pulang dulu. Apa ada yang mau Ibu bawakan besok?"

"Tidak perlu, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu titip nak Naru, ya." Mikoto terseyum lagi sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat tulus peduli pada Naruto. Mungkin dia sendiri belum menyadarinya tapi sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai menyimpan perasaan pada istrinya.

* * *

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan datang dua minggu lagi, harap sabar ya. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo, semua! Karena ini ulang tahunku jadi kuputuskan untuk update hari ini. Hm, ga ada hubungannya sih. Memang udah niat mau hari ini hehe.**

**Sepertinya dua minggu kelamaan ya? Banyak yang minta lebih cepet updatenya hahaha. Kalau nulisnya lancar rencananya mulai chapter depan update bakal jadi seminggu sekali. Tapi mohon dukungannya ya, mudah-mudahan ga kena WB.**

**Gimana ya, itachi emang harus tahu demi kelancaran bersama hehe. Pengaruh Itachi cukup besar karena Naru udah mulai sayang sama Itachi sebagai anggota keluarga yang ga pernah dia punya sebelumnya, seorang kakak. Semua penasaran reaksi Sasuke ya kalau tahu nanti, sayang masih harus nunggu kayaknya. Hm, bukan salah Itachi juga kan. Kalau aku jadi dia juga aku bakal shock dong. **

**Bakal sampai chapter berapa? Hm, entahlah tapi mungkin max chapter 20. Mungkin bakal kurang dari itu, kita lihat saja nanti. **

**Gaya penulisanku berubah, ya? Masa sih? Aku sih ga sadar hahaha. Tapi walaupun berubah semoga saja tidak menjadi mengecewakan ya. Oh iya, ini bukan sad ending. Kujamin deh. Salam kenal buat yang ngajak kenalan. ^_^**

**Shi-chan, buat yang ini sabar dulu ya masih banyak ItaNaru nya. Ya, rada seimbang lah. Chapter depan deh, aku lagi berusaha keras bikin moment SasuNaru. Terus, jangan benci sama bang Ita dong. Dia kan ga jahat.**

**Untuk sisanya bakal terjawab sebagian di chapter ini. Nah, ga usah lama-lama lagi deh ya. Silahkan chapter 7 lewat!**

* * *

Sasuke bangun pagi itu mendapati lehernya sedikit sakit. Tidur di sofa rumah sakit ternyata memang tidak enak. Dia memijat lehernya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Naruto masih tidur dengan damainya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari sarapan untuknya sebentar.

Meskipun masih pagi tapi rumah sakit sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Mungkin karena ini rumah sakit pusat dan banyak juga keluarga yang menjaga sanaknya yang dirawat di sini seperti dirinya. Saat kembali ke kamar Naruto, Itachi sudah berada di sana dan duduk di sofa dimana dia tidur tadi malam.

"Kakak, pagi sekali kemari. Ada apa?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Karena kemarin kau tidak ada jadi hari ini kau harus pergi ke kantor dan kau sudah berjanji." Itachi duduk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan santai.

"Iya benar, tapi Naru belum sadarkan diri dan jika aku pergi siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, setidaknya sampai Ibu datang. Karena harus menyiapkan banyak hal, Ibu akan sedikit terlambat datang kemari. Aku tidak ada pekerjaan sampai nanti siang jadi aku bisa tinggal sebentar."

"Begitukah? Naru sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi jika kutinggal kupikir tidak masalah. Terima kasih, Kak."

"Ya, ya, sudah sana pergi. Ini kunci mobilnya, Ayah sudah berangkat duluan." Sasuke mengambil kunci tesebut dari kakaknya dan segera berangkat.

Itachi yang ditinggal sendiri bersama orang yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sempat dibawanya dan mulai membaca. Meskipun mencoba berkonsentrasi pada halaman di hadapannya, pikiran Itachi tidak bisa keluar dari perihal sang ipar. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tidak ketahui dan dia tidak memiliki jawabannya. Itachi tidak suka dengan keadaan dimana dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa apalagi sesuatu yang kritis seperti ini.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh halaman Itachi balik tapi dia tidak begitu menangkap apa isinya. Setidaknya suara saat kertas itu dibalik dapat sedikit memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Entah apa yang menahan ibunya sampai belum datang sudah sesiang ini. Mungkin saja ibunya itu sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua di sini. Ibunya memang terkadang melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, Itachi sudah tidak kaget lagi.

Di atas tempat tidur yang tidak jauh darinya itu, tanpa Itachi sadari Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah langit-langit yang sangat dia kenal karena sudah berkali-kali dia menghabiskan malam di sini. Mata birunya mencari-cari dan menangkap sosok seseorang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. "Sasuke?"

Itachi kaget mendengar suara yang memanggil nama adiknya dan menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia menatap mata biru Naruto yang masih setengah sadar dan segera bangkit untuk memanggil dokter. Naruto melihat Itachi keluar dan baru sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah kakaknya, bukan Sasuke. Dia sedikit bingung mengapa kakaknya yang sudah berhari-hari mengabaikannya itu ada di sini sekarang.

Tak lama Sakura pun segera masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto sementara Itachi menunggu di luar. Itachi benar-benar kaget karena hal pertama yang diucapkan Naruto saat sadar adalah nama Sasuke. Apakah itu berarti Naruto menyimpan perasaan kepada adiknya? Atau itu hanya karena dia belum begitu sadar dan mengira dia adalah adiknya karena mereka mirip? Itachi menggeleng, tidak mungkin karena saat memanggil tadi wajahnya tertutupi buku. Itachi pikir orang yang akan dicari Naruto pertama kali adalah ibunya atau Gaara.

Belum sempat dia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya seseorang memanggilnya. Gaara datang bersama dengan Mikoto dan menghampirinya. "Itachi, kenapa kau di luar?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Naru baru saja sadar dan dokter sedang memeriksanya."

Di saat yang sama pintu kamar terbuka dan keluarlah Sakura. "Apa benar Naru sudah sadar?" Gaara terdengar sedikit tidak sabar saat bertanya.

"Benar, aku sudah memeriksanya dan semuanya baik-baik sa.. hei, Gaara tunggu." Gaara tidak mempedulikan protes Sakura dan menyerobot masuk begitu saja. Itachi dan Mikoto pun ikut masuk dan juga Sakura yang khawatir pemuda berambut merah itu akan melakukan sesuatu dilihat dari gelagatnya.

Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sudah berkali-kali dia tempati, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sahabatnya menghampiri. Saat akan membuka mulut untuk menyapanya tiba-tiba dia merasakan pipinya perih dan suara yang cukup keras terdengar di telinganya.

"Gaara! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Naruto baru saja sadar dan dia masih lemah. Kau tidak seharus.."

"Bodoh!" Gaara berteriak begitu keras dan menghentikan protes dari Sakura. Naruto yang perlahan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja ditampar, pelan-pelan berpaling ke arah sahabatnya. Mikoto dan Itachi kaget melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak pernah mereka melihat Gaara seperti ini. "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mati sampai berbuat seperti ini?! Kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan perasaan kami dan selalu saja mengikuti keegoisanmu!"

"Gaara, ini rumah sakit. Jangan berteriak," Sakura mengingatkan.

Gaara sadar akan hal itu tapi saat ini dia tidak peduli. "Jika kau sebegitu inginnya mati, kenapa harus berjanji dan memberi harapan kosong pada kami?! Kau bahkan berjanji pada Bibi Mikoto akan mencoba mencari sesuatu itu dan juga berjanji pada Bibi Kushina, Paman Minato dan juga aku akan bertahan sampai tahun depan. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ini, hah?! Apa kau tahu kecerobohanmu ini bisa saja membunuhmu?! Bodoh!"

Naruto tertunduk mendengarkan kata-kata sahabatnya. "Ma-maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak.."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau meminta maaf jika hanya untuk mengulanginya lagi!"

Naruto semakin tertunduk. Dia sudah mengingkari satu janjinya dan hampir saja mengingkari janjinya yang lain, janji terbesar dalam hidupnya. Gaara mendekat dan memeluk sahabatnya dalam dekapakannya. Naruto kaget karena sempat berpikir Gaara akan memukulnya lagi. "Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini lagi, bodoh. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu." Suara Gaara yang lembut terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto karena begitu dekatnya mereka.

Naruto membalas pelukan Gaara dan tersenyum. "Iya, aku tahu."

Sakura menghela napas dan memukul kepala Gaara lagi. Kedua orang ini selalu saja melakukan sesuatu yang gila dan membuat cemas. Setelah menjelaskan lagi keadaan Naruto, Sakura memohon diri dan meninggalkan mereka. Mikoto menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto dan menyapanya. Naruto juga meminta maaf karena sudah membuat ibunya ini khawatir. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kakak?"

Semua mata berpaling ke Itachi dan Gaara memutuskan ini saatnya. "Naru, bukankah ini saatnya kau menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi?"

"Tapi, Gaara.."

"Sejak kemarin dia selalu menatapku penuh arti dan aku tidak suka melihatnya." Gaara menatap Itachi dan Itachi menyipitkan mata onyxnya. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura, aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa karena aku sudah berjanji, begitu juga Bibi. Nah, silahkan tanyakan langsung pada orangnya."

Sejenak bain Itachi maupun Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto masih tidak yakin apakah Itachi perlu tahu, meskipun sudah sampai seperti ini dia masih bingung. Tidak sabar melihat gelagat Naruto, Itachi memutuskan untuk menyerangnya duluan. "Apa tujuanmu berpura-pura menjadi perempuan?"

Naruto menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "A-aku tidak sengaja berpura-pura, tapi Ayah mengira aku perempuan dan kupikir tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah itu Ibu tahu dan aku hanya ingin.." Suara Naruto terdengar begitu gugup. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia gugup seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali dia memberikan penjelasan seperti ini tapi belum pernah dia gugup dan ini hanya terjadi pada Itachi.

Gaara menyadari kegugupan sahabatnya dan meraih tangan Naruto. "Naru, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini, jika kau tidak sanggup biar aku yang menjelaskan."

Seketika gugupnya hilang mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Benar, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi Gaara pasti akan membantunya. Dia tidak perlu takut. "Tidak perlu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Butuh sekitar satu jam untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Dia menjelaskan semuanya seperti yang dulu dia lakukan kepada Mikoto, tentang penyakitnya, jati dirinya dan juga janjinya. Selama Naruto bercerita, Itachi diam mendengarkan dan masih berdiri sambil bersandar ke tembok. Sedikit di sana-sini Mikoto dan Gaara menambahkan penjelasan di cerita Naruto. Itachi sedikit kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Mikoto sudah tahu semuanya sejak lama walaupun terlihat wajahnya tetap datar. Ketika selesai, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Itachi dan bagaimana dia menerimanya.

Terasa seperti seabad sampai Itachi akhirnya membuka mulut. "Sudah kuduga kau ini gila."

"Ka-Kakak."

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata kau menyimpan rahasia yang begitu fatal." Itachi melirik jam di tangannya dan menatap ke arah Mikoto. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti mungkin dengan Ayah dan Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu. Gaara." Itachi membuka pintu dan pergi.

"Kakak!" Teriakannya tidak digubris oleh sang kakak. "Kak Itachi pasti benci padaku sekarang."

"Tidak, sayang. Itachi hanya butuh waktu untuk mengerti. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau percaya akan keputusannya? Ibu tahu perangai anak-anak Ibu."

Naruto paham apa yang dimaksudkan Mikoto tapi dia tidak ingin berharap Itachi mengerti hanya untuk mengetahui sebaliknya. Gaara menghela napas melihat kelakuan Naruto. Setelah menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha, sahabatnya ini seperti berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Entah mengapa dia merasa Naruto semakin bersikap seperti seorang perempuan. Apa karena dia memiliki seorang suami? Dia berharap ini adalah perubahan yang baik.

Kushina datang sore hari itu bersama dengan Minato. Mereka baru saja kembali dari Suna dan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk mereka semua. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai keadaan putra tunggalnya dan hanya mengajak mereka berbincang seperti Naruto tidak pernah dirawat di rumah sakit. Bukan karena tidak peduli tapi karena itu cara mereka menjaga keceriaan di mata Naruto. "Oh iya, sepertinya dua bulan dari sekarang cucu Ibu akan tinggal bersama kita di Konoha ini."

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto terdengar bersemangat dengan kabar ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia melihat mereka berdua.

"Benar. Tidak terasa anak itu sudah besar, semakin lama semakin mirip saja dengan Ayahnya. Untung saja Ayahnya itu tampan, itu karena dia memiliki darah Uzumaki seperti Ibu. Iya kan, Minato?"

Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut. "Iya, kau cantik."

"Ayah ini, apa saja yang dikatakan Ibu pasti setuju saja."

Kushina menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke arah putra tunggalnya seperti sedang menggurui. "Naru, kau harus ingat bahwa kau mendapatkan wajah yang cantik seperti ini karena Ibu."

"Ya, terima kasih pada Ibu aku harus menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang perempuan." Sejenak mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya semua tertawa bersama. Kushina memeluk anaknya gemas dan Minato berusaha untuk melepaskan anaknya dari dekapan erat sang ibu.

Mikoto dan Gaara hanya menonton drama keluarga ini dari samping. Jika melihat mereka sekarang, tidak terpikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki masalah yang begitu besar. Naruto ingin semua orang disekitarnya bahagia dan Kushina juga Minato mengerti hal itu. Karenanya mereka selalu terlihat gembira di depan putra satu-satunya itu meskipun mungkin dalam hati mereka sedih ketika mengingat suatu saat anaknya itu harus pergi lebih dulu dan untuk selamanya.

Tawa mereka terhenti saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Sasuke masuk bersama dengan Itachi. Mereka segera menyapa Kushina dan Minato ketika melihatnya. Naruto sedikit gelisah saat melihat Itachi, dia masih tidak yakin dengan keputusan apa yang kakaknya ambil.

Sasuke mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengecup keningnya dan membuatnya merona, apalagi kali ini Sasuke melakukannya di hadapan semua orang. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"I-iya."

Mikoto dan Gaara menahan senyum mereka, Itachi masih menatap dengan wajah datar tapi telihat tertarik, sementara Kushina dan Minato sedikit kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Sasuke romantis sekali." Komentar sang Ibu berhasil membuat Naruto semakin merona. Sasuke sendiri menerimanya dengan biasa saja seakan semua itu wajar.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke wajar.

"Ah tidak, hanya tidak menyangka Sasuke tipe yang seperti itu. Pasti saat di rumah kalian mesra sekali, ya." Meskipun mengetahui keadaan sang anak tapi Kushina memang senang berbuat jahil. Tidak mungkin pasangan suami ini mesra dengan keadaan mereka tapi tidak ada salahnya menggoda mereka sedikit.

"I-Ibu, sudah tidak perlu membahas hal seperti itu." Naruto tahu kebiasaan buruk ibunya. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan maka akan repot jadinya. Ditambah lagi Mikoto juga terlihat ingin bergabung untuk menggoda, tidak mungkin Naruto bisa menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Loh, memang kenapa? Wajar kan, suami-istri mesra saat di rumah? Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Ditembak seperti itu Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ah, ya itu wajar."

"Tidak mungkin." Jawaban Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan mereka semua. Sejenak Naruto berpikir kakaknya akan membuat protes, tapi ketika wajah datar itu berubah menjadi seringai dia tahu sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. "Naru itu masih perawan, bukan?"

Benar saja apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Wajahnya kini sudah semakin memerah dan Sasuke juga sedikit merona mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Gaara dan Mikoto menahan seringai mereka, Minato ikut merona mendengar kehidupan pribadi anaknya dan berniat untuk menyudahi percakapan ini. Sayangnya istrinya berpikiran lain.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke? Memangnya apa yang kurang dari Naruku sampai kau tidak mau menyentuhnya? Sudah hampir tiga bulan kalian menikah tapi belum pernah melakukan apa-apa? Dulu aku dan Minato tidak menunggu dua hari untuk itu. Apakah Naru kurang menarik? Kurang seksi?"

Mengetahui peringai sang istri dan kebiasaan buruknya, Minato mencoba menghentikannya sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin liar. Setidaknya dia mencoba. "Ah, sudah, sudah Kushina. Kau membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman."

"Tidak Minato, justru ini harus jelas. Sudah kuduga karena kimononya, kan? Naru sayang, seharusnya kau mencoba memakai baju yang lebih seksi agar Sasuke mau melihatmu. Benarkan, Mikoto?"

"Benar, benar," Mikoto berkata sambil masih menahan seringainya.

Sasuke manatap ibunya tidak percaya sedangkan Naruto sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut. Semua ini karena kakaknya yang telah seenaknya saja mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Sasuke melotot ke arah kakaknya dan yang dipelototi dengan cueknya berjalan ke arahnya. "Hei, bukan salahku Naru masih perawan. Itu tanggung jawabmu." Itachi memukul dahi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

Gaara yang akhirnya bisa menguasai diri berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian mereka. "Oke, sudah cukup kita menggoda pasangan muda ini. Sebelum Sakura datang dan mengusir kita karena terlalu ribut, sebaiknya kita meninggalkan mereka berdua." Sasuke berterima kasih padanya dan Naruto mengintip sedikit dari balik selimutnya. Wajahnya begitu merah dan terlihat sangat manis. Mereka satu per satu berpamitan pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah mereka semua hendak keluar Gaara menambahkan kata-katanya. "Siapa tahu mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu saat kita sudah tidak ada."

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyesal sudah berterima kasih padanya. Ternyata mereka semua sama saja. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya berteriak sangat kencang dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada satu orang. "Kak Itachi!" Tawa bahak terdengar dari luar ruangannya.

Ditinggal berdua, Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Dia terlalu malu dengan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Sasuke merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini. "Maaf ya, semua gara-gara aku."

"Tidak, ibuku memang seperti itu. Apapun yang kau katakan pasti akan seperti ini hasilnya. Lagipula, Ibu dan Ayah tahu mengenai perjanjian kita. Dia hanya senang melihat kita salah tingkah seperti tadi."

"Hm, ternyata kedua ibu kita sama-sama jahil. Mungkin kita memang berjodoh." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto kembali merona. "Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Naruto dengan gelagapan mencoba menetralisir keadaan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja, hahaha. Kau benar, mungkin kita ini berjodoh karena kedua ibu kita sama-sama jahil." Naruto mengumpat dalam hati karena apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu benar-benar bodoh.

Sasuke memandang wajah istrinya dan mengamatinya. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Kushina padanya tadi. Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan dia juga manis. Apalagi saat melihatnya merona seperti sekarang, siapapun pasti akan menganggapnya sangat manis. Selain itu dia pekerja keras juga peduli pada keluarganya. Itachi dan Mikoto pun sayang kepadanya, meskipun Fugaku tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa tapi Sasuke tahu ayahnya juga suka kepada Naruto. Tapi mengapa Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun kepadanya?

Setiap malam mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dan hampir setiap hari Naruto membantunya bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Apakah karena dia perempuan? Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu dikerumuni perempuan-perempuan yang terobsesi kepadanya dan itu membuatnya muak terhadap mereka. Tapi Naruto tidak seperti itu, lalu apa yang menghalanginya? Hanya satu hal yang bisa dia pastikan bahwa dia peduli pada Naruto.

Naruto menyadari Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto menatap balik tapi Sasuke masih tidak bergerak. "Sasuke?" Tersadar oleh panggilan Naruto, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya.

"Maaf, aku melamun." Tidak pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke melamun dan ini merupakan hal baru baginya. "Oh iya, hari ini siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"Gaara. Dia hanya akan mengantar yang lain keluar. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang saja, pasti masih capek setelah pulang kerja."

"Sebegitu inginnya aku pergi, ya."

"Eh? Ti-tidak, bukan begitu."

"Hanya bercanda. Kau ini terlalu terpengaruh ucapan yang lain." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjang Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kakak dan Ibu pasti sedang menunggu di tempat parkir. Besok sore aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu pulang."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal Naruto kembali menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi hari ini. Ibunya benar-benar kelewatan membahas masalah sepribadi itu. Gaara juga sama saja, Itachi yang lebih parah. Bisa-bisanya kakak iparnya itu membahas sesuatu yang begitu pribadi dan di depan semua orang. Tapi Naruto lega akhirnya setidaknya kakaknya sudah bersikap biasa lagi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto menduganya sebagai Gaara. "Jangan katakan kau tidak memakai sehelai baju pun di balik selimut ini. Aku hanya pergi selama sepuluh menit, kalian tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu sampai sejauh itu, kan?"

Naruto seketika keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu. "Gaara! Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa aku ini laki-laki."

Wajah Gaara tetap datar seperti biasanya dan dia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di lengannya. "Ah, masih berpakaian lengkap rupanya. Sayang sekali." Naruto yang kesal sekali lagi memukulnya dan kali ini lebih keras. "Ah, iya, iya aku berhenti. Kau ini, semakin lama semakin seperti perempuan saja." Untuk pernyataan itu Gaara menerima satu pukulan tambahan.

"Berhenti bercanda. Kalian semua sudah cukup membuatku malu hari ini." Naruto memalingkan muka dan cemberut. Gaara meminta maaf dan benar-benar menyudahi godaannya.

Karena hari sudah semakin larut, Gaara menyarankan agar mereka segera tidur. Saat berbaring di sofa dia menggerutu karena benda tersebut tidak terlalu nyaman untuk dipakai tidur. "Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahan tidur di atas benda ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kemarin malam Sasuke yang menemanimu. Saat mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit dia segera kemari dan meninggalkan kantor. Setelah itu dia juga tidak pernah beranjak dari sisimu sampai pagi ini. Dia terlihat begitu cemas."

"Benarkah?" Hal ini benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin tersentuh. Dia harus membalas kebaikan Sasuke ini suatu saat nanti.

Walaupun masih saja menggerutu tapi akhirnya Gaara memejamkan matanya juga. Naruto pun ikut memejamkan mata. Dalam tidurnya dia memimpikan Sasuke dan mimpi ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan.

* * *

"Naru, ayo kita pulang. Apa kau masih lemas? Perlu kubantu berjalan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu."

Itachi membantu membawa tas milik Naruto sambil menonton drama suami-istri di hadapannya. Naruto yang mencoba menahan agar pipinya tidak merona terlihat begitu manis menurutnya. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat orang-orang akan semakin percaya bahwa dia ini perempuan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto kemarin, Itachi memikirkan semuanya selama dia ada di rumah dan juga di kantor. Setelah sedikit mendapat penjelasan juga dari Mikoto, akhirnya Uchiha sulung itu dapat menerima alasan Naruto berada di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan soal gender, dia hanya tidak suka dibohongi. Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu dengan iparnya, rasa sayang mulai tumbuh pada diri Itachi. Jika dibandingkan, mungkin Itachi lebih menyukai iparnya daripada adikknya. Karena itulah saat mengetahui kebohongan sang ipar Itachi merasa sangat dihianati, rasa sayangnya yang sudah besarlah yang menyebabkan penghianatan Naruto terasa begitu menyakitkan. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja dan Itachi masih menyayangi Naruto.

Itachi juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyimpan rahasia ini bahkan dari Sasuke sekalipun. Entah apa yang direncanakan Itachi tapi Naruto berterima kasih atas keputusan sang kakak. Jika sampai suatu hari Sasuke harus mengetahui semuanya, Naruto ingin dia sendirilah yang memberitahukan segalanya. Itu pun jika dia bisa dan sempat, kalau tidak semuanya akan dia serahkan pada Gaara.

Itachi yang menyetir mobil sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi di sebelahnya dan Naruto duduk di kursi belakang. Tidak ada percakapan sampai mereka menuju ke rumah dan Naruto bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia tidak yakin dapat menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar saat ini, khususnya jika itu datang dari Sasuke. Berkat mimpi indahnya semalam membuat dia membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai dirinya dan suaminya itu.

Mikoto menyambut mereka saat sampai dan langsung merangkul Naruto untuk masuk. Mereka mengobrol sebentar di kamar Naruto sebelum akhirnya Mikoto membiarkan pemuda manis berambut pirang itu mendapatkan istirahatnya. "Nanti Ibu bawakan makan malammu kemari. Kau istirahat saja, ya."

"Terima kasih, Bu. Maaf merepotkan."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepada menandakan dia tidak keberatan sedikit pun. Ditinggal sendirian, Naruto membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk menyamankan diri. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Misalnya saja mengenai Sasuke, mengapa dia selalu merona dan terkadang jantungnya sedikit berdebar ketika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang manis padanya? Gaara selalu melakukannya juga dan Naruto tidak pernah merasakan hal yang aneh, hanya kehangatan. Apa yang membuat perlakuan Sasuke begitu berbeda? Apa yang membuat Sasuke berbeda?

"Naru, kau tidur?" Suara Itachi mengaburkan lamunannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu masuk ke kamar sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian Naruto selama dia di rawat di rumah sakit. Naruto bangun dan mendudukan diri di tempat tidur dan Itachi ikut duduk bersamanya setelah meletakan tas tadi. "Kau masih lemas? Sebaiknya jangan dulu tidur, kau belum makan malam, kan?"

"Tidak, Kak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Mengenai apa?"

Tidak yakin kalau memberitahu Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kakak, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah Kakak menciumku?" Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Itachi saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Hanya dalam dua detik saja, satu pukulan manis mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Sakit. Kalau Kakak tidak mau ya tidak usah, tapi kenapa harus memukulku segala?"

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu Ibu kalau si bodoh ini ternyata masih perlu dirawat. Ada gangguan di otaknya." Setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya, Itachi segera beranjak untuk memberitahu Mikoto. Naruto tentu saja menghentikannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kakak, apa yang mau Kakak lakukan? Aku tidak mau pergi lagi ke rumah sakit!"

"Otakmu perlu diperbaiki. Jika tidak segera akan jadi semakin buruk nantinya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Dengarkan dulu maksudku! Maaf, aku berkata yang aneh-aneh, tapi maksudku bukan begitu."

Itachi menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik untuk melihat iparnya. "Jelaskan."

Naruto sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi Itachi dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu. Sekarang dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. "A-aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau Kakak sudah benar-benar memaafkanku."

"Lalu, mengapa harus ciuman? Aku ini bukan homo. Mungkin kau iya, tapi aku bukan."

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku tahu itu.. Hah? Apa maksud, Kakak?" Naruto menatap heran atas pernyataan Itachi tapi sang kakak tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin menjelaskan. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pertanyaan Itachi sebelumnya. Dia harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar Itachi percaya padanya. "Hm, begini. Biasanya di keluargaku saat kami memaafkan seseorang kami selalu mencium. Tidak di bibir, kok. Hanya di kening atau di pipi saja. Gaara biasanya hanya menciumku di kening." Mata Itachi menyipit mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Ta-tapi itu di keluargaku. Jika Kakak tidak mau tidak apa-apa, kok."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kok. Memang terkadang Gaara atau ibunya akan mencium keningnya saat mereka meminta maaf tapi bukan karena itu tradisi, lebih kepada spontanitas saja. Naruto tidak mau sampai harus mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengetes jika Itachi yang menciumnya dia akan bereaksi sama ketika Sasuke yang melakukannya atau tidak. Mereka kan kakak adik, siapa tahu saja ada kesamaan.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Bodoh. Aku tidak mau menciummu dengan alasan apapun. Walaupun jika kau ini perempuan, aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya."

"Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa masam. Tapi dia bersyukur karena sepertinya Itachi menerima cerita yang dibuatnya. Jika Itachi tahu yang sebenarnya pasti dia akan menjadikannya bulan-bulanan lagi.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar sambil membawakan makan malam Naruto dengan Fugaku yang menyusul di belakangnya. Ayah dari para Uchiha itu mengambil kursi di ruangan itu dan duduk di samping Naruto yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Nak Naru, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf Ayah tidak bisa menjenguk saat kau di rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Ayah dengar kau memiliki anemia. Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau lupa memakan obatmu lagi, ya."

Naruto merasa sedikit tidak enak karena harus berbohong lagi, tapi dia pun tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Iya, Ayah." Fugaku tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka semua setelah menepuk pundak menantunya itu pelan.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan menaruh meja makannya di tempat tidur agar istrinya itu bisa mendapatkan makan malamnya. Dilihat dari gerak-deriknya, sepertinya Sasuke berniat untuk menyuapi Naruto. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu manis dan mesra karenanya Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi sesaat sebelum dia akan membuka pintu untuk keluar, ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Oi, Sasuke." Sepasang suami istri itu pun melirik ke arahnya. "Sepertinya karena obrolan kita kemarin istrimu itu menjadi stres secara seksual. Sebelum kau datang dia memintaku untuk menciumnya, apa kau percaya itu? Untung saja aku ini bukan tipe perebut istri orang, apalagi dia istri adikku sendiri. Lakukanlah sesuatu padanya." Dengan kata terakhirnya Itachi keluar dari kamar.

Wajah Naruto sudah berubah menjadi sangat merah karena malu dan juga kesal. Dengan satu tarikan napas dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya menyuarakan nama yang sudah terasa sangat familiar di lidahnya. "Kak Itachi!" Itachi memang tidak pernah bosan menggodanya dengan cara apapun. Naruto tidak yakin dia akan terbiasa dengan godaan tersebut meskipun sudah berulang kali mendapatkannya.

"Ehem." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke dan mendapati Uchiha bungsu tersebut sedang menahan rona di wajahnya. "Uh, apakah yang dikatakan Kakak.."

"Jangan dengarkan Kak Itachi!" Naruto memotong Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak ke arahnya. "Dia hanya mengada-ada seperti biasa. Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, sungguh!"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu berteriak."

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' nya. Di detik berikutnya Sasuke mulai menyuapi Naruto yang dengan ragu menerima perlakuan manis yang diberikan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya.

"Sasuke, kau sendiri sudah makan?"

"Belum." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai sambil menyodorkan sendokan berikutnya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengunyah makanannya dan setelah menelannya membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara.

"Kalau begitu biar aku makan sendiri saja. Kau pergi saja ke dapur dan makan bersama yang lainnya." Tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyuapinya lagi berhenti di udara dan menatap Naruto lekat. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi sorot matanya seakan berkata 'kau tidak suka aku di sini?' dan membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Kalau kau belum lapar tidak apa-apa." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sasuke di matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyodorkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke pada Naruto, hanya saja arahnya terbalik. Naruto menatap sendok tersebut lalu menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kalau begitu suapi aku. Kita makan bersama saja."

Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka Naruto dapat menunjukkan reaksi seperti sekarang. Gugup, senang, malu dan bercampur bingung. Semua karena Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto mengambil sendok dari tangan Sasuke dan menjulurkannya mendekati mulut sang suami. Saat sudat berjarak satu senti Sasuke mendekat dan melahap makanan yang disodorkan kepadanya. Menyaksikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini membuat Naruto semakin tidak dapat mengontrol debaran di dadanya.

Mereka akhirnya saling menyuapi sampai semua makanan di piring habis. Naruto bersyukur saat akhirnya Sasuke keluar kamar untuk membawa piring yang kosong tersebut untuk dicuci karena dia tidak yakin akan bertahan beberapa menit lagi dalam suasana seperti tadi.

"Mengapa Sasuke begitu baik padaku?" Naruto menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dilewati Sasuke keluar. Dia berharap jantungnya akan baik-baik saja jika dalam lima belas menit Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali dan berbaring bersamanya untuk tidur malam ini.


End file.
